Cuál es tu deseo?
by yatta
Summary: Harry debía casarse, la persona a la que amaba no estaba, asi que solo le quedaba Ron, deseaba que algo detuviera la boda, no hay mas remedio... Un secuestro! una nota! lo siento pero el señor Potter no podra casarse.Draco donde estas ahora?
1. Chapter 1

¿CUÁL ES TU DESEO?

Capitulo 1.- Cuidado con lo que pides

Made in yatta´s brain

_O-o.o-O_

Harry estaba en un lugar desconocido, sabía que estaba tirado en algo suave, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía vértigo aun con los ojos cerrados, intento moverse pero no pudo, estaba atado de pies a manos con una venda en los ojos y el cuerpo un poco entumido, por que estaba allí?

Se quedo quieto por un momento pensando en lo que había pasado, que era lo ultimo que recordaba? Oh si! Ahora era claro para él, lo que había ocurrido hacia unas horas? Ayer? O tal vez días? Pensar en días era demasiado.

Estaba terminando de alistarse, el día en que contraería nupcias con Ron Weasley había llegado, tal vez no era como se lo había imaginado, en verdad quería casarse con él? Era todo lo que tenía en verdad? Dudo un poco mientras se veía en el espejo con un elegante traje blanco, ya solo faltaban unos minutos para celebrar la boda y estaba dudando como buen novio que era, pero ya estaba todo decidido y no había marcha atrás, no podía dejarlo plantado en el altar, por lo menos no se lo perdonaría, estaba mal desear que lago pasara para que aquello no ocurriera?

Ten cuidado con lo que pides pensó, se te puede hacer realidad, una triste sonrisa se formo en sus labios, estaba allí, secuestrado y el pensando en tonterías, lo habían atacado por la espalda, lo que logro ver de esas personas no le parecieron en lo absoluto conocidas, a decir verdad si las tuviera enfrente de él no las reconocería, en verdad que estaba en problemas, sabía que debía ser la personas mas odiada por los mortifagos y los seguidores del Lord, así que quien mas podía haber planeado un secuestro? Una sustancia inhalada, así había conseguido ponerlo indefenso, de seguro pensaran que Harry Potter dejo plantado al novio, ya se lo imaginaba, en todos los periódicos, el encabezado Potter novio fugitivo! No había forcejeado en lo mas mínimo, después de todo eso era parte de su deseo después de todo, solo tenía lo que merecía, como lo abra tomado Sirius? Hermione? Los Weasleys? Y sobre todo Ron...

Escucho que alguien entro en la habitación.

-ja, ja, ja... el gran Harry Potter... en verdad que no fue difícil atraparte en lo absoluto, el jefe estará complacido de que no tengas heridas, si te hubieses puesto difícil hubiéramos tenido que golpearte y eso no nos hubiera convenido a nadie, te traje de comer, es mejor que lo hagas.

Harry intento enfocar el sonido de aquel hombre –que piensan hacerme? Esta claro que no me van a matar, piensan pedir rescate por mi?

El hombre se quedo callado y acerco la cuchara a la boca de Harry para que este comiera, el ojiverde volteo la cara, no tenía hambre, que clase de persona tendría hambre en un momento así? –no quiero- dijo alejándose como podía de la comida –por que no piden el rescate y me dejan ir?-

El sujeto se puso de pie –quien dijo que pediríamos rescate por ti?

Harry se quedo bloqueado en ese momento, entonces? Que se suponía que harían con él?

-el jefe llegara en unas horas mas, entonces sabrás cual es tu destino... eso fue lo ultimo que escucho de ese sujeto, al parecer no era el único que no sabía lo que le pasaría al niño de oro.

El sujeto se fue del lugar se escucho que cerro la puerta y le puso llave, como si le fuera posible escaparse de las ataduras que tenía, tenía puestas unas cadenas en manos y pies ni siquiera podía rascarse la nariz, por dios por que tenia que darle comezón en áreas que no podía tocar, al menos le hubiera pedido de favor a ese sujeto, solo le quedaba esperar a que el ¨ jefe ¨ llegara y dijera lo que le esperaba, no tenía miedo, en verdad no le importaba si moría al contrario así no afrontaría a todos ellos.

Ron estaba nervioso, Harry no llegaba y si se había arrepentido? No! Harry no le haría eso, ya eran 15 min tarde, eso no era nada, en cualquier momento llegaría, estaba seguro, ahora habían pasado 30 min, Sirius había ido a ver por que Harry no llegaba hacia ya 10 min, este llego algo alterado, cuando Ron vio esa mirada de preocupación en el hombre lo supo, la boda no se llevaría acabo, llego hasta donde estaba Ron y le dijo lo mas bajo que pudo al oído –Harry no esta! Le dio una carta el pelirrojo prácticamente la arrebato había una frase escrita en ella

¨ Lo siento pero el señor Potter no asistirá a su boda es una lastima ¨

Que se suponía que era aquello? Volteo a ver a Sirius interrogante, este solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que este tampoco comprendía muy bien, que se suponía que iba a hacer? este se alejo del lugar, ni hablar pensó Sirius tendría que enfrentar a toda esa gente que esperaba la boda, una que no se realizaría ese día.

-por favor su atención a todos- el hombre tenía la atención de todos los presentes, por que su ahijado tenía que ser tan famoso, ahora daría explicaciones hasta al mismo diario el profeta –escuchen paso un accidente y Harry no podrá asistir, disculpen las molestias y gracias por venir.

De inmediato los reporteros se abalanzaron contra el hombre pidiendo mas detalles sobre el estado de Harry, este sin darles oportunidad salió corriendo del lugar.

Una figura a lo lejos miraba triunfante, su objetivo se había cumplido ahora podía irse tranquilo...

Después de liberarse de todas aquellas personas curiosas que decían estar preocupados por la salud de Harry, pudo liberarse de la maneras mas decorosamente posible y llegar al lugar donde estaba Ron, este estaba sentado en la sala muy pensativo –tu crees que fue secuestrado? Crees que pedirán rescate?

Sirius se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, estaba en verdad muy preocupado, si estaba secuestrado ya debería tener noticias –espero que eso sea, no importa cuanto dinero pidan, no importa si quedo en la bancarrota, no permitiré que dañen a Harry!!

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, como saberlo, la noción del tiempo para él en ese estado era algo de lo que no estaba seguro, escucho que había mas voces, ya estaba bastante entumido así que había intentado sentarse, además de deshacerse de las cadenas sin nada de éxito, lo había echo para matar el tiempo, ja! Matar el tiempo que tontería, lo bueno era que por lo menos estaba en una cama, no era la mas cómoda pero suponía que el piso era peor, frió y duro, esas personas se habían tomado muchas molestias para capturarlo y no hacerlo sentir tan incomodo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, el plato de comida estaba intacto, el jefe lo miro de manera fulminante, este se puso nervioso, se le noto al hablar, su voz temblaba –no quiso señor-

El sujeto salió del lugar antes de que algo le pasara, pero sabía que esa persona a la que llamaba jefe continuaba en la habitación, se acercaba lentamente a él –que es lo que quieres? Dinero? Matarme? Por que me has secuestrado? Harry prácticamente exigía una respuesta, como si estuviera en posición de exigir algo, por lo menos eso pensaba que le dirían, solo que no obtenía respuesta, ese silencio era peor que cualquier amenaza, empezaba a sentir un poco de miedo, no de ese sujeto, si no al mayor miedo de todos, el de no saber lo que pasaría, ese sujeto podía hacer lo que le plazca, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba, Harry volteaba de un lado a otro, como intentando sentir la presencia de ese sujeto, lo tomo de la cara y lo acerco para besarlo...

Que se suponía que era aquello!? Ese tipo lo besaba! Primero lo secuestraba y luego lo besaba, ahora estaba claro que era algún enfermizo admirador del niño de oro, eso no, no permitiría que cualquiera lo besara, mordió el labio inferior de ese sujeto lo mas fuerte que pudo, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre de ese sujeto y su corazón latir con fuerza, estaba asustado, prefería la muerte antes de que un pervertido le hiciera algo, escuchaba como este se quejaba un poco por el dolor, y fue cuando se armo de valor

-no creas que será fácil, tendrás que matarme antes de que yo acceda a algo como eso!!

Harry en verdad se veía molesto, no iba a permitir que le pusiera un dedo encima, si lo intentaba haría que fuera lo mas desagradablemente posible par ese sujeto.

Al parecer lo que Harry había dicho no le importo en lo mas mínimo ya que tomo una de las cadenas y la jalo aun mas para que Harry quedara acostado, el ojiverde intentaba liberarse lo mas posible pero con cada movimiento solo se aprisionaba mas y mas, quedo casi sin movimiento alguno, no podía ser posible!

Volteo el rostro, no le daría el gusto apretó los labios, no lo besaría de nuevo, pero al parecer los labios no eran el objetivo, se había ido directo a su cuello, delicadamente besaba y lamía su piel, podía sentir la respiración tranquila de ese desconocido, mordisqueo su oreja

–no!

La suplica del moreno hizo que el otro dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se separo por un instante y empezó a acariciar el rostro de Harry, saco una navaja tomo el saco, en verdad que Harry se veía muy bien en ese atuendo pero, era el traje del novio, el traje con el que pretendía casarse con ese pelirrojo, como odiaba esa ropa, clavo la navaja en la ropa, haciendo lentamente tiras de ella, esto lo hacia con sumo cuidado de no dañar a Harry, lo único que detestaba y quería destruir era esa ropa, maldito como se había atrevido siquiera en fijarse en Harry, pero al parecer Harry no se había quejado de tal acción, será que el también odiaba ese atuendo? No, eso no podía ser, eran solo alucinaciones suyas, tal vez ya se había resignado después de todo, deslizo la punta de la navaja por el pecho de Harry deslizándolo con sumo cuidado por el cuello de este hasta llegar al rostro, Harry aun apretaba sus labios, allí fue donde se detuvo la punta de la filosa arma, después la dejo caer en el piso y deposito un tierno beso a un lado muy cerca de los escondidos labios, deslizo su mano por debajo del pantalón de Harry, se acercaba peligrosamente a una área que el moreno no deseaba, iba a pedir que se detuviera pero sus labios habían sido atrapados en cuanto abrió la boca, ese había sido el plan? Quería besarlo? Eso era todo? El beso se estaba intensificando, era placentero después de todo, también le era familiar, era como si fuera... impulsivamente y sin pensarlo mucho dijo después de ese beso

-Draco...

--------------------------

moyoroshi... jane mata

Nota) bueno esto iba ser un one shoot pero yo quería dejarlo aquí! Aunque ya saben quien es el que lo secuestro no? Je,je... pues el final espero y si todo sale bien es el próximo ahora que si me vienen algunas ideitas mas lo puedo largar un poco mas fic dedicado a cerdo volador y su conciencia er.. por que a ella? Bueno me nacio je,je.. solo se me antojo además de que ella dijo Harry y ese hombre solos y encerrados y salió esto ja,a,j XD!!


	2. chapter 2

**¿CUÁL ES TU DESEO?**

Capitulo 2.- El día que te fuiste

_Made in yatta´s brain_

_O-o.o-O_

El beso se estaba intensificando, era placentero después de todo, también le era familiar, era como si fuera... impulsivamente y sin pensarlo mucho dijo después de ese beso...

-Draco...

Esa persona se alejo un poco, se había equivocado? Esa manera de besar como olvidarla? Estaba seguro que era Draco, o su mente lo estaba engañando, deseaba tanto que el rubio fuera esa persona, pero en aquel entonces el se fue...

_**-flash Back-**_

El moreno había ido a acompañar al pelirrojo a un asunto que se suponía era muy importante, habían ido para nada, esa persona a quien le iba a presentar no estaba, eso fue extraño, pensó que seria bueno ir en otra ocasión así también podría ir Draco y no se sentiría el mal tercio, llego a casa, Sirius estaba allí, lo saludo con una enorme sonrisa como lo hacia siempre, por fin ahora que tenía la mayoría de edad podía decidir no vivir con sus tíos les había dicho adiós sin pensárselo dos veces, imaginaba que sus tíos estaban felices tan felices como lo estaba él ahora viviendo con Sirius.

-como te fue?

Harry se sentó en el sofá –supongo que bien-

El mayor arqueo una ceja –supones?

Harry rió divertido –es que no estaba la persona y creo que aunque fue una perdida de tiempo ir, es mejor así-

-como que es mejor así?? El mayor no entendía esas palabras

-es que Draco no pudo acompañarme

Ahora todo estaba claro, la idea de conocer la nueva pareja de Ron sin Draco no era la idea mas maravillosa para el ojiverde, Harry miro su reloj, Draco llegaría en cualquier momento, se puso de pie y se fue a su cuarto pudo escuchar la voz de su padrino antes de cerrar la puerta –para que te arreglas si quedas igual- el moreno solo sonrió, no lo podía evitar, ese rubio le hacia hacer cosas que en su vida pensó hacer, eso de arreglarse era de mujeres, al menos eso decían sus amigos en el colegio, recordaba esas charlas cuando ellos se quejaban de lo mucho que tardaban y que no se explicaban el por que tardaban tanto y fue cuando uno de ellos dijo –no importa lo que tarden la espera vale la pena- esas palabras se habían quedado en la mente del ojiverde, el no tardaba tanto como las mujeres pero si el rubio pensaba que valía la pena eso era suficiente para él.

Tocaron la puerta, Sirius fue a abrir, aunque ya sabía que era Malfoy, abrió la puerta y allí estaba el rubio –van a salir? Pregunto Sirius, el rubio se quedo muy serio, entro sin decir nada, era típico del Sly comportarse de manera fría, pero esta vez daba miedo –si salen por favor cierren bien las puertas y ventanas, Draco te quedas en tu casa tengo que irme- Sirius se acerco al cuarto de Harry solo para avisar que el rubio ya había llegado y entonces salió de la casa.

Draco se quedo allí de pie saco una carta la miro un tanto molesto, ya lo había decidido, solo podía ser de esa manera, Harry salió de su cuarto para recibir a Draco, una radiante sonrisa junto con unos hermosos ojos, siempre que veía a Harry algo le pasaba, no podía pensar en nada mas en lo maravilloso que se vía, Draco lo abrazo y lo beso como si fuese a ser la ultima vez, disfrutaba de cada roce de sus labios, besar a ese rubio era de las cosas mas increíbles, la manera en la que lo llevaba a soñar despierto mientras disfrutaba de un inmenso placer no imaginaba como seria acostarse con Draco, pero ambos decidieron que era mejor esperar a que fuese el momento indicado, ya que se fueran a vivir juntos, no deseaba que fuera en un hotel o en la casa de algunos de los dos, eso era una falta de respeto para los dueños de la casa, aunque ellos lo desearan era mejor esperar un poco mas, el beso ceso y Draco lo abrazaba con fuerza –te vez increíble- pudo escuchar, el moreno se aferró al rubio con mas fuerza –gracias- un sonrojo se noto en sus mejillas.

El rubio se separo, lo miraba y no lo podía creer, en verdad que no lo podía creer, bajo la mirada, se notaba tristeza y desilusión, algo le pasaba a Draco –sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- Draco empuño sus manos, debía agarra valor, tomo la carta y se la entrego, el moreno estaba algo confundido –escucha no me puedo quedar debo irme, quiero que leas esta carta a cambio, pero debes esperar hasta la noche- el moreno ahora si no entendía –es una sorpresa?- pregunto no muy convencido- él rubio sonrió, que si era una sorpresa? –si quieres verlo de esa manera esta bien lo es- Harry puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el rubio se mostraba frió y orgulloso frente a los demás después de todo es un Malfoy, pero en el fondo era muy romántico y cariñoso, el rubio le dio un beso en la frente –recuerda léela en la noche- dicho eso salió de la casa, Harry se quedo viendo la carta, era demasiada tentación en sus manos, quería leer lo que Draco le había escrito en ella, hizo una mueca, no podía, fue a su habitación y puso la carta en la cama, salió de allí ante de abrirla.

Al llegar la noche tomo la carta entre sus manos, rompió el sobre con cierta desesperación, extendió la hoja para leerla

¨ No se de que forma pude comportarme el día de hoy, tal vez te abrace y te bese con todas las fuerzas que me quedan, pues siento que ya no puedo llorar mas.¨

¨Adios para siempre Harry Potter¨

Harry volvió a releer esa carta, era acaso una broma de mal gusto? Tomo el sobre y miro si en verdad era de Draco, en que pensaba si esa era la letra del rubio, entonces que significaba eso apretó con fuerza el papel, adiós para siempre? No quiero pensó, no quiero dejar de verte, las lagrimas empezaron salir, nunca te vayas...

Se levanto de golpe, tenía que ir en su búsqueda, estaba seguro que no lo encontraría pues el rubio le había pedido que la abriera en la noche ya eran varias horas de eso, pero debía intentarlo, salió de su habitación, Sirius le dijo algo pero Harry ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar, su prioridad era solo Draco.

Llego hasta la gran mansión Malfoy, solo podía preguntar donde estaba Draco, la sirvienta le decía una y otra vez que no estaba, había echo maletas y viajado, viajado? A donde?? Tomo de los hombros a la asustada mujer –no dijo solo se fue- la voz de Lucios resonó en sus oídos- Harry volteo a verlo, su rostro lleno de miedo y confusión le hacían entender al señor Malfoy que habían peleado y deseaba saber lo que estaba pasando, Harry lo miro sin parpadear –si lo supiera no estaría aquí- esas palabras fueron incomprensibles por el rubio –entonces que hace aquí?- Harry dio media vuelta –dejo una carta diciéndome adiós pero no me dio una razón- no tenía caso seguir en esa casa, lo mejor seria irse, si su padre no sabía o no deseaba decirle nada entonces no había nada que hacer...

Llego derrotado a su casa, ahora Sirius lo atormentaría con preguntas y en verdad que no tenía fuerzas, solo quería recostarse en su cama y llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

Sirius llego con su rostro preocupado, típico pensó, movía nerviosamente una hoja de papel, de seguro encontró la carta, la extendió a Harry, la tomo entre sus manos, un momento, esa carta era diferente, al parecer su día no terminaba...

_**-Fin Flash back-**_

Draco se había ido aquella vez, las circunstancia habían echo que su vida se volviera todo menos eso, una vida, ese ultimo beso a un lo recordaba, ese ultimo beso jamás lo olvidaría.

-Eres Draco?

No respondía nadie, claro, Draco se había ido sin razón en aquella ocasión para convertirse en un delincuente que ahora pedía rescate por los secuestrado, como si no tuviera ya suficiente dinero!

Se alejo unos pasos y se detuvo, se acercaba un paso y luego se alejaba de nuevo, iba y venia, daba vueltas en el mismo lugar, que era lo que pasaba? Estaba dudando? Se apresuro a regresar, tomo de nuevo los labios del moreno, esa forma de mover los labios, no había duda, no podía ser otra persona mas que Draco Malfoy...

Moyoroshi... jane mata

* * *

Nota ) je,je... alguna duda? El mismo que viste y calza Draco Malfoy el rubio consentido ja,ja,ja XD!! No se de donde me saque esa historia, la verdad no estaba planeada, pero bueno me dio por explicar por que Draco no esta je,je... espero y les guste!! 


	3. quiero la verdad

¿CUÁL ES TU DESEO?

Capitulo 3.- Quiero solo la verdad 

Made in yatta´s brain

O-o.o-O

Se alejo unos pasos y se detuvo, se acercaba un paso y luego se alejaba de nuevo, iba y venia, daba vueltas en el mismo lugar, que era lo que pasaba? Estaba dudando? Se apresuro a regresar, tomo de nuevo los labios del moreno, esa forma de mover los labios, no había duda, no podía ser otra persona más que Draco Malfoy...

El beso termino, se acerco a su oído y susurro –por que tiene que ser así?

-que es lo que pasa?? Draco??

La voz de Harry se escucho con un tono de preocupación y suplica, por que Draco lo tenía secuestrado? Por que se había ido en aquel entonces? Por que? Por que?

Por fin el rubio parecía querer hablar –no iba a permitir que te salieras con la tuya

El ojiverde no entendía eso, como que salirse con la suya? –de que hablas?

Draco se sentó en la cama –no dejare que te cases con ese Weslete!!- Estaba molesto, de eso no había duda

–si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu el que me abandono sin motivo alguno-

Eso era el colmo pensó el rubio –ese día, cuando me fui me entere de toda tu traición- lo dijo con una calma que pareciera que platicaba sobre el clima en una tarde soleada, Harry no entendía, de que estaba hablando?

Harry ) traición?

Draco ) esa es la única palabra que puedo usar para tal cosa

Harry ) sigo sin comprender, que traición?

Draco ) cualquiera podía traicionarme menos tu!!

Harry ) maldición! Me dirás que fue lo que hice??

Draco ) quien mejor que tu para conocer tus pecados

Harry ) dices que te traicione y yo te digo que no se de lo que hablas, por que no te explicas, Draco...

Draco ) sabes que te tengo en mis manos, piensas suplicar perdón?

Harry ) no puedo pedir perdón de algo que desconozco, eso sería hipocresía

Draco ) Hipocresía? No me hagas reír, ja! Ja!

Harry ) Draco estas seguro de que te traicione? te vas y ahora vuelves, dime por que volviste? Cual es tu deseo? Que quieres de mi!!?

El rubio se quedo callado, se levanto de la cama y se retiro rápido de la habitación.

Cuantas cosas no pasaron por la mente de ese hombre para orillarlo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, ahora estaba a merced de cualquiera, nunca había sido tan vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando Voldemort le quito de sus sangre para conseguirse un cuerpo nuevo, en ese momento estaba atrapado y los mortífagos estaban a su alrededor, no había salida, aun así jamás se sintió tan vulnerable como en ese momento, ya que su enemigo es nada mas y nada menos que la persona a la que realmente amaba, una sola palabra del rubio lo hacia derretirse, escuchaba ruido en la otra habitación, un ruido fuerte hizo que el ojiverde se sobresaltara, al parecer algo había caído con fuerza al piso y entonces escucho como de golpe se abrió la puerta, el rubio había entrado en la habitación, estaba molesto? Por la forma en la que había entrado no necesitaba verlo para saber la respuesta

–eres tu lo que quiero…

Esas habían sido las palabras del Slytherin, pero era él o su cuerpo? Empezó a quitar la rasgada ropa que había cortado anteriormente, se fue al cuello mientras besaba y lamía todo a si paso, lo tomaría allí mismo??

Ya se había desecho de la parte de arriba, en verdad estaba tan desesperado? No se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, pero no deseaba que fuera así, se había olvidado de su promesa? O solo le demostraba quien mandaba en ese momento? Estaba bromeando al menos eso era mal fácil de pensar…

Cuando Draco fue directo a los pantalones supo que no era una broma, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo!

–así no Draco…

El ojigris se detuvo por un instante, se quedo viendo al ojiverde y su expresión empezó a cambiar por una de enojo, así no? Como se atrevía a decir aquellos después de lo que le hizo, después de aquella promesa!!

–así como

–lo olvidaste, esa fue la promesa!!

–tu hablandome de promesas? Fuiste tu el que me traiciono!

Harry se quedo callado sabía que el rubio no le diría, pero por lo menos se daba una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo –dijimos que seria cuando tuviéramos nuestra propia casa…

Solo eso dijo el pelinegro, todo estaba en silencio, Draco se alejo un poco –si te interesa estas en nuestra casa, bueno la que iba a ser nuestra casa

–mentira! Si esos eran tus planes no me hubieras abandonado en primer lugar

–no tienes defensa sustentable, te ibas a casar con el no es así?

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, esas ultimas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente –eso es lo que crees? Que te engañe con Ron? Que me caso con el por que lo amo? Tu no sabes nada!

Draco se estaba enojando mas de lo que ya estaba –entonces explícamelo, ya que parece que yo soy un tonto que no comprende que te acostaste con ese, te ibas a casar con ese y todavía se me va la memoria por que no recuerdo mis promesas!

–eso es lo que crees que paso? Yo no tengo nada que ver con Ron el solo me estaba haciendo un favor

El rubio interrumpió a Harry –un favor? Que clase de favor es casarse con alguien?

–cuando te fuiste me llego una carta del ministerio de magia, decía que no tengo descendencia y que debía casarme pronto o ellos elegirían por mi

–eso es mentira el ministerio de magia no puede hacer eso! Draco no entendía como el ojiverde podía seguir con esa mentira

–si no me crees puedes ir y preguntar a Sirius, el puede explicarte todo, con esas palabras el rubio se quedo muy pensativo, era cierto que se había ido sin explicaciones, no iba a soportar ver a los ojos a Harry, sabía que iba a terminar por perdonarlo en ese momento y no quería ser el perdedor engañado.

Draco…

El rubio se estaba retirando cuando escucho la voz del otro, sus pasos se detuvieron –te voy a permitir que te bañes y cambies de ropa mi elfo te estará vigilando así que no intentes nada extraño…

…..O-o….

Harry fue llevado con las cadenas y sin poder ver aun, entro a una habitación y allí sintió como las cadenas eran retiradas, la puerta se cerro y se quito lo que cubría sus ojos, estaba en un baño bastante elegante con adornos de serpientes y colores en verde y plateado, sin duda alguna la casa del Sly miro que estaba colgada una bata de baño algunas toallas amarillas con rojo y ropa, ese lugar le era familiar entro a la ducha, vaya rapto tan mas extraño, lo hace la persona menos pensada y también lo tratan bien, no podía quejarse, no de todo, le dieron unos deseos de llorar, por fin había sabido algo del rubio, pero el rubio siempre era así, no le creería y si usaba el varitasserum? Así sabría que no estaba mintiendo! Se apresuro a tomar su baño tomo la bata de baño y se la puso, tomo la toalla para secarse el cabello lo mas rápido posible iba a salir del cuarto de baño, no puedo mejor me cambio, no quiero que me vea en estas condiciones, se regreso para ponerse la ropa tomo la playera que estaba allí de un color rojo oscuro, sin duda era fina, la tela era suave al tacto y con un aroma muy reconfortante, empezó a quitarse la bata cuando sintió que unos brazos deslizándose por atrás de su cintura aprisionando sus brazos con fuerza, sentía la respiración de Draco por su espalda, acerco su boca al oído de Harry –iré a visitar a Sirius Black

–espera! Puedes usar el varitasserum así sabrás que no miento

–bromeas, crees que no se que eres inmune a eso, esta vez investigare lo que paso y se que Black no mentira, no es su estilo o solo que lo hallas engañado a él también

–piensa lo que quieras, después de todo no importa lo que te diga, no confías en mi.

…O-o…

Sirius y Ron seguían a la espera de los captores, tenían que pedir algún rescate, cuando llamaron a la puerta, Sirius se levanto de inmediato y corrió exaltado

–Harry! Su rostro se puso un tanto serió cuando vio que no retrataba de Harry

–no es de tu agrado verme por lo visto, donde esta Harry?

Sirius suspiro, por fin había aparecido el rubio favorito, ahora que Harry no estaba

El mayor le dio a entender que pasara allí estaba Ron lo miraba molesto, por que aparecia en esos momentos?

El rubio hablo –e venido con la sola idea de detener esta boda, pero veo que mi intervención no fue necesaria, verdad Weasley

Sin duda provocaba al ser que más odiaba, Ron se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer en el sofá

–Harry a desaparecido, no tenemos idea de donde esta, no han pedido rescate ni nada por el estilo, solo espero que este bien

El rubio puso cara de preocupación –no puede desaparecer la persona mas conocida por el mundo mágico!

Ron lo miro, esa maldita serpiente –si no te conociera pensaría que estas actuando, en verdad no sabes nada de Harry?

Draco lo miro con mas odio aun –insinúas que yo lo tengo escondido!? Si iba a detener esta boda es cierto, solo por venganza, no iba a permitir que te salieras con la tuya Weslete, pero no has pensado que si tuviera a Harry estaría aquí?

Ron se quedo muy serio, Sirius intentaba tranquilizarlos, no ganaban nada peleando

–quiero una explicación, si Harry no me la da entonces alguno de ustedes podrá responder

Explicación? Ahora si que Sirius no entendía, si el que debía la explicación por marcharse era él, Sirius iba a reclamar pero Draco lo interrumpió –es esta una boda arreglada por el ministerio de magia?

Sirius respiro cansado –el día que te fuiste llego una carta diciendo que la descendencia de Harry no podía perderse y le dieron poco plazo para contraer nupcias yo estaba feliz pues supuse que se casaría contigo, pero salio corriendo desesperado y entonces vi la carta de tu despedida sin mas explicaciones, ese no fue un buen día para Harry, dos terribles noticias en un solo día, Harry espero hasta el ultimo momento, te busco hasta que el tiempo acabo, no sabía que hacer estaba muy desesperado y Ron se ofreció, eso le daría mas tiempo de buscarte, Draco por que te fuiste?

–no necesito darle explicaciones, entenderá todo con una foto, tal vez le puede explicar mejor el Weslete!

Draco le extiende una fotografía a Sirius quien la toma y al mirarla sus ojos se abren de par en par…

Moyoroshi… jane mata.

Nota) sorry por la tardanza pero se vino la temporada de lluvias sin contra que me enferme de gripe buuu que feo y se me acumularon las tareas de la escuela malvados! Y también estaba con los otros fics je,je… el próximo cap será el final! Vaya Ron tendra que dar muchas explicaciones je,je…

EXTRA

Err… Un rubio muy lindo y conocidos por muchos aquí si no es que todos je,je…

Se escucha su hermosa voz, esa voz que derrite a cualquiera que lo escucha –hay alguna Lucero por aquí??

Una chica que estaba sentada voltea emocionada, conoce esa voz, Draco

Malfoy!! Y me busca a mi!? Por que Draki me busca se preguntaba Lucero?

–yo soy!! Oó soy Lucero :D

Draco la mira con esa mirada que solo el sabe hacer, Lucero se queda callada, estaba frente al rubio de rubios y ella no sabía ni que decir U.U

–me das tu autografo!

(T-T por que solo eso se me ocurrió decir snif snif)

–claro, es mas tengo algo mejor para ti ven acompáñame

La chica iba encantada iba junto a Draco!! Es decir Draco el principe Sly!! Que mas podía pedir, sentía que en su rostro estaba una sonrisa boba pero no le importaba iba muy bien acompañada y eso en verdad la hacia feliz, mas que feliz!

Cuando de pronto la luz se apago! Mas bien un saco o una enorme bolsa la cubría, que era eso pensó?

Alguien la sujeto de las piernas y se la estaba llevando O-ó Draki me esta raptando? o que felicidad!!

–espera!!

Se escucha una voz

–un momento, no era esa la voz de Draco Malfoy? Entonces quien me rapta!! Auxilio Yatta me rapta alguien y no es Draco!! (si fuera el no habría problemas)

Sorry era el doble de Draco je,je… es que le tiene envidia por que le tocan las escenas aburridas P

Raptara Draco a lucero la próxima vez?? Mm… veremos ja,ja,aj XD!!

Fin del extra.


	4. La llamada de Harry

**¿CUÁL ES TU DESEO?**

Capitulo 4.- la llamada de Harry

_Made in yatta´s brain_

O-o.o-O

Sirius le explicaba al rubio lo que el ministerio de magia había decidido para el futuro de Harry, trato de ser lo mas breve y explicativo, al terminar no pudo evitar preguntar:

–Draco por que te fuiste?

–no necesito darte explicaciones, entenderás todo con una foto, tal vez después la pueda explicar mejor el Weslete!- siseo con cierto odio

Draco le extiende una fotografía a Sirius quien la toma y al mirarla sus ojos se abren de par en par…

Sirius simplemente no puede creer lo que esta viendo, la fotografía era simplemente algo irreal, seguro una trampa algún fotomontaje, tendría que estar el presente para poder creerlo, volteo a ver a Ron, lo hacia una y otra vez, tratando de no parecer paranoico, varias cosas pasaban por su mente cada mirada era diferente y en cada una mostraba una emoción contraria como si pensara lo peor y luego se arrepintiera.

Ron estaba algo serio, no sabía como reaccionar, intentaba estar indiferente ante las extrañas miradas de Sirius, sabía que era lo que tenía en la mano, sabía exactamente la imagen que estaba viendo, después de todo el se había encargado de que el rubio la tuviera en su poder, estaba un tanto desesperado había imaginado la reacción del rubio pero nunca pensó que esa foto habría de caer en manos de Sirius.

Sirius por fin se había cansado de sacar sus propias conclusiones bajo la foto resignado y se dio un respiro, volteo a donde estaba el rubio

–que crees que esto signifique?- pregunto resignado

El rubio lo miraba entre desconcertado y molesto –que pregunta es esa!!? No es obvio?- dijo como si fuera algo de lo mas lógico

–que es obvio?- Pregunto el mayor con toda la calma

–entiendo lo mismo que cualquier persona que vea esa imagen- finalmente contesto

–pues yo lo único que entiendo es que eres un tonto- su expresión tan segura dejo a los presentes un tanto desconcertados.

El rubio se quedo callado, por que le decía eso? La imagen era mas que clara, era una prueba irrefutable, como le decía eso? Que sabía Sirius que él no para sacar esas conclusiones?

El pelirrojo se estaba poniendo nervioso, si Sirius decía eso era por que algo sabía, o algo había concluido.

Draco se estaba impacientando un poco –creo que el que mejor puede explicar esto es Wesley

Dicho aquello las miradas se centraron en el pelirrojo

–dile que esta foto es una tontería que te casas con Harry por un favor y que ya tienes una pareja- le decía eso mientras le tendía la fotografía.

El pelirrojo dudo un poco, tras la mirada penetrante de ambos decidió por fin tomar esa foto, la miro con resignación, no se había mostrado sorprendido como Sirius, empezó a romper la foto, era peligroso ahora que Harry la viera, tenía que deshacerse de ella y ahora debía hacer su mejor actuación. Miro a Sirius con cara de culpabilidad

–lo siento Sirius, no esperaba que esto pasara, fue algo inesperado- bajo la cabeza apenado, mientras esboza una maliciosa sonrisa fuera de la vista de los demás

–eso no puede ser!- dijo aun mas sorprendido el mayor

Draco lo observaba muy serio dio un suspiro –quiere decir que solo fue un desliz?- su mirada directa a la causa de sus males

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza –no volvió a pasar!- miro esperanzado a Sirius, intentando ver algo de comprensión por parte de este, no se podía dar el lujo de perder a un aliado.

Sirius lo miro deductivo, se dio media vuelta y a pasos agigantados salió de la habitación, ambos jóvenes de quedaron viendo sin comprender por que se había marchado, Draco no sabía ya que pensar, Harry lo había engañado en verdad? La duda en Sirius podía significar dos cosas o el hombre estaba ciego por el gran amor que sentía por si ahijado o simplemente por que estaba mas que seguro que Harry no haría tal cosa, él mismo se cuestiono y resolvió en irse antes de arrepentirse, había sido una de las decisiones mas difíciles, pero tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario, Sirius lo saco de sus pensamientos al momento que entraba a la habitación, traía consigo un vaso se lo dio a ron –bébetelo- dijo sin mas explicaciones.

Ron lo tomo torpemente dejando caer el vaso inintencionadamente, vaciándose el contenido en el piso mientras del vaso solo quedaban vidrios esparcido por la alfombra –lo siento que torpe soy- intentaba verse preocupado, se agacho para poder limpiar un poco.

–No te preocupes- dijo el mayor, saco su varita y la movió levemente, un rápido hechizo para limpiar el suelo, de la nada saco un pequeño frasco –aquí tengo mas-

Ron no cabía en si, de seguro eso que tenía en las manos y que había intentado hacerle tomar era varitasserum no podía tomarse aquello o todo se sabría.

–por que mientes? Se escucho decir con rudeza de Sirius –eso que dijiste no fue cierto, verdad?

Ron lo observo detenidamente –se que es difícil de entender pero eso fue lo que paso, no te mentiría en algo así- parecía que Sirius estaba bajando la guardia con aquellas palabras, ron puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento, mientras sonreía internamente, Sirius puso su mano en el hombro de Ron –creo que esto de Harry nos tiene a todos un poco confusos, ron lo siento- Draco levanto una ceja al ver lo que el mayor estaba por hacer, tomo desprevenido a Weasley y lo hizo tragar de golpe lo que contenía en el frasco, el agredido comenzó a toser mientras el miedo lo iba invadiendo poco a poco, escapar, fue la palabra que se formo en su cabeza, debía ir a otro lado, Sirius lo tomo de la muñeca –mis disculpas eran por eso- miro los ojos de terror del menor.

Lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá, ahora lo bueno estaba por venir.

Draco se acerco, presuroso con la única pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza, lo único que deseaba saber...

–te acostaste con Harry?!!

El pelirrojo estaba tratando de mover su cabeza afirmando pero no podía moverse, su boca se abrió pero no salía una sola palabra, Ron cerro los ojos con fuerza, por que era tan difícil decir que si? –no- se escucho finalmente decir, el rubio lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, en verdad estaba molesto –entonces por que nos engañaste!??- Sirius aparto a Draco, él estaba tan molesto por aquello pero necesitaban hacer todas sus preguntas antes de matarlo, el rubio recobro la compostura digna de un Malfoy y espero por la respuesta

Ron comenzó a hablar –por que lo amo por que no podía dejar que terminara con una alimaña como tu no eres digno de tanto no lo mereces maldito hurón- dijo todo aquello sin siquiera respirar, sin dejar ni un solo breve espacio entre aquellas palabras

–y la foto?- dijo lo mas calmado posible Sirius

–yo la planee, busque un ángulo para que se viera comprometedora Harry ni siquiera supo de ella y me encargue de que llegara a manos de esa maldita serpiente, tan orgulloso sabía que en cuanto la viera dejaría a Harry dejándome el campo libre, ya sabía sobre aquella carta que el ministerio le iba a dar a Harry así que no podía perder mas el tiempo, así me casaría con el y si este se atrevía a regresar seria demasiado tarde, Harry sería mío!!

–pero tu tienes una pareja? No es así Ron?- Aunque sabía la respuesta necesitaba que Ron le dijera todo, no solo había engañado a Harry y a Draco también a él

–eso solo fue un invento mío para calmar a todos, sobre todo al hurón que estaba desconfiando de mi, sus malditos celos, debía hacer creer a Harry que si me casaba con el era por soy solo su mejor amigo, a pesar de lo que Draco le hizo al largarse lo seguía esperando, espero hasta el ultimo día para la boda, esperanzado, pero yo iba a ser que te olvidara maldita escoria!

Draco lo miro con ira contenida, todo aquello había sido un plan de ese maldito, él había caído redondito en todo aquello, acaso el amor que sentía por Harry no fue suficiente?

Sirius iba a preguntar algo cuando un sonido extraño se escucho proveniente de una mesa a un lado, Black no respiro, tomo el objeto de donde provenía el sonido, era un objeto redondo color negro con un pequeño botón rojo en la parte inferior, lo presiono despacio, trato de calmarse, mientras los presente lo miraban, una gota de sudor se deslizo desde la frente hasta gotear por su barbilla

Se escucho un poco de estática, al parecer una respiración, acaso eso era un comunicado?

–Harry?- dijo finalmente el padrino de Harry

–lo siento Sirius...

La voz de Harry se escucho, esa era su voz no había duda de ello, Draco no podía romper la compostura, había escapado? Pero, como? Ron miraba insistente al aparatito.

–escucha, no pude, solo, discúlpame con Ron- Sirius agitaba el objeto como si este estuviera descompuesto

–estas bien Harry?- decía al objeto lo mas cerca posible, lo movía de arriba abajo –donde estas?!- el hombre comenzaba a desesperarse

Draco estaba esperando a que lo mencionara, seguro, lo estaba haciendo sufrir o que? Su corazón estaba latiendo sumamente rápido, en cualquier momento le saldría del pecho

–estoy bien, solo me escape, no podía casarme con Ron, yo... s-solo necesito pensar un poco

–Draco esta aquí- se apresuro a decir –todo va a estar bien, ven a casa, ya esta bien...

La comunicación parecía que se había acabado, acaso no alcanzo a informar lo ultimo? Harry no contestaba, la noticia que le había dado era para que el joven regresara corriendo, miro a Draco quien estaba mirándolo fijamente, Harry no había contestado a aquello, Draco le dio la espalda, no podía estar mas en ese lugar, ya había obtenido lo que quería, la pregunta ahora era donde estaba Harry?

Comenzó a caminar, no esperaría que lo escoltaran a la salida estaba demasiado desesperado para aquello, la voz de Sirius lo detuvo, no debía parecer sospechoso

–espera y si viene en camino? Puede que no contestara por venir corriendo

Draco apretó los puños, Harry sabía que estaba en ese lugar, claro que lo sabía, debía ir en su búsqueda, debía estar seguro de que se había escapado de su elfo

–necesito buscarlo, y si no escucho el mensaje? y si no quiere verme? Necesito verlo ya!- volteo bruscamente donde Sirius, toda la compostura lo había abandonado, Sirius lo miro interrogante

–esta bien, cuando te canses de buscar trata de comunicarte conmigo por si Harry regresa-

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo, Sirius volteo y se topo con el pelirrojo, se asusto al verlo, claro! Se había olvidado de Ron, Harry era mas importante en ese momento y todo aquello era solo por un amor enfermizo que le profesaba su mejor amigo, donde iba a parar aquello?

.:0-Ó:.

Draco llego lo mas pronto posible donde tenía a Harry, se detuvo en seco al ver tirado al elfo en el piso, inconsciente, como había echo aquello? Si no tenía su varita? La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, debía estar seguro de que Potter se había ido, después de todo el estar suponiendo en esos días no le estaba funcionando, demasiados errores para una vida.

Entro en la habitación, sentado en la cama, allí estaba el ojiverde, mirando al piso, el rubio se quedo inmóvil, eso era una ilusión?

–entonces, soy el traidor que dices?- las palabras de Harry sacaron Draco de su trance, no sabía como responder a aquello, el único traidor había sido él, no había confiado en Harry

–no- se limito a contestar

–por que no me preguntaste? Que fue lo que paso?

–llego a mi una foto donde estabas con Ron...

Harry interrumpió al rubio –crees que te engañe con Ron?- comenzó a reírse de aquello –él solo es mi amigo, tu lo sabes, tu orgullo fue mas fuerte no es así?

–no es eso! Aunque los hubiera encontrado en la misma cama, aun así... me sentía traicionado, si venía a reclamarte sabía que en el momento que viera tus ojos regresaría a tus brazos sin dudarlo, mas quedaría aquel sentimiento, eso fue lo que me impulso a irme, sabía que eso no me permitiría ser del todo feliz, ese sentimiento nos aplastaría, debía castigarte de alguna forma, cuando el profeta confirmo tu boda, entonces no tuve duda de tu traición, estaba muy confundido...

Draco miro a Harry este se estaba poniendo un pañuelo en los ojos

–que es lo que haces?- Draco comenzó a acercarse lentamente

–no quiero que mis ojos sean la excusa- dijo terminando el nudo

Draco lo tomo de la mano –no hay mas duda, todo lo que quiero es a ti...

Harry se libero la mano –entonces?

Draco lo miraba –entonces, como te liberaste de mi elfo?- dijo juguetonamente

Harry sonrió –tengo mis métodos muggles, muchos suelen ser mas efectivos que la magia- decía sin dejar de sonreír

Aquello había aligerado el ambiente Draco se acerco un poco mas –entonces deberías enseñarme alguno de esos métodos muggles- termino aquello con un ligero roce en los labios del moreno, tratando de mantener tranquila la respiración, lo rodeo lentamente con sus brazos, temiendo al rechazo, llevándolo a recostarse lentamente, hasta que sintió las manos de Harry deslizarse por su cintura para terminar aprisionándolo, dándole confianza al rubio para aventurarse a unir sus labios.

Lentamente provocando al moreno rozaba sus labios depositando suaves besos en el labio inferior y después en el superior, un puchero por parte de Harry lo hizo sonreír, se separo un poco mientras veía el pañuelo, lo saco dejando al descubierto unas hermosas esmeraldas que lo miraban sin parpadear, tenía demasiado tiempo sin poder ver esos maravilloso ojos, termino por unir sus labios, aquella deliciosa boca que deseaba tanto disfrutar, se movía lentamente disfrutando mientras abrazaba a Harry con mas fuerza, profundizando el beso, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camisa de Harry, su piel tan era suave, necesitaba sentirla en sus dedos, se deshizo de la camisa desabotonandola hábilmente separándose de los labios para apoderarse del cuello del chico, escuchando unos gemidos ahogados, Harry se debatía entre dejarse o liberarse del rubio, se vio traicionado por su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba retirando la camisa de Draco, se aferró al rubio enterrando sus manos en la suave cabellera disfrutando del recorrido que hacían los labios de Draco sobre su pecho.

Draco regreso a los labios del Gry mientras bajaba peligrosamente su mano, deslizándola por la pierna de Harry, para volver a subir lentamente acercando mas el cuerpo del moreno, los movimientos empezaban a intensificarse, Draco deseaba tanto sentir la piel desnuda del moreno en su pálido cuerpo, el rubio intentaría llegar mas lejos, empezó a bajar besando todo a su paso, cuello, pecho, estomago, deteniéndose en el ombligo mientras introducía su lengua, sus manos tratando de despojarlo del pantalón, una mano lo detiene, Harry tenia su mano encima de la suya, deteniendo el acto, miro el rostro del chico, perdiéndose en sus esmeraldas...

Continuara...

* * *

Nota je,je... yo se tarde un buen y la dejo así je,je... como estoy de vacaciones prometo terminar esto en unos días es una promesa después de todo será el final je,je... espero y les halla gustado este cap intento esforzarme para escribir mejor. 


	5. el ministerio de magia

¿CUÁL ES TU DESEO?

Capitulo 5.- El ministerio de magia

Made in yatta´s brain

O-o.o-O

Draco se deleitaba mientras su lengua se hundía en el ombligo de Harry, el moreno sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría por su cuerpo, sintió como el rubio intentaba llegar mas lejos, sabía que si no lo detenía en ese momento no lo podría hacer jamás, lo tomo de la mano con decisión, cuando vio esos ojos grisáceos posarse sobre los suyos dudo, Malfoy noto un poco de preocupación en esa mirada y pareció entender la situación, se separo del moreno sentándose a un lado de Harry.

–te salvas por hoy, pero mañana ni lo pienses- la voz burlona del Slytherin hizo que Harry sonriera para si

–gracias- fue la respuesta, después entendió todo lo que el rubio había dicho, mañana? A que se refería con eso?

Draco se puso de pie, fue al closset y busco en uno de los cajones, regreso hasta donde estaba Harry mirándolo con inocencia, eso le pareció tan adorable al rubio, se sentó de nuevo a un lado de Harry –el ministerio de magia te obligara a casarte no?- Harry abrió los ojos como platos, había olvidado ese detalle, debía contraer nupcias lo mas pronto posible, se sonrojo un poco al creer comprender lo que Draco estaba diciendo, Malfoy lo saco de su charla interna.

–no quería que fuera de esta forma, sabes?- su mirada entristeció un poco, tenía algo entre las manos lo miraba insistentemente –no quiero que pienses que esto lo hago por compromiso, yo... tenia pensado pedírtelo esa semana, antes de irme- su voz se apago

Harry le tomo el rostro con las manos un tanto brusco, obligando a Malfoy a mirarlo –si te quedas a mi lado eso no me importa- fueron las suaves palabras.

Draco sonrió –yo se que eso te importa- mostró a Harry lo que tenía en las manos, el tan esperado anillo de compromiso, lo que tanto deseaba Harry en manos de la persona que mas amaba, la situación no era romántica, ni planeada, al contrario, había tenido que ser espontáneo y apresurado, sin embargo de alguna manera era perfecta!

Una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del moreno le dio mas valor al joven heredero de la fortuna Malfoy –quieres ser mi esposo?

Al fin esas dulces palabras, había pasado muchos días de angustia sin saber nada de esa persona, lo había echo sufrir como nunca nadie lo habría logrado, todos los acontecimientos pasados lo habían tenido devastado y ahora parecía que todo por fin estaba tomando color, su mente pensaba, claro como iba a decirle que no, eso era lo que mas deseaba en ese mundo, ser la pareja oficial de Draco, de seguro tenía esa sonrisa que lo hacia ver como un completo idiota, puso la mente en blanco y puso su rostro serio

–después de todo lo que paso pretendes que, solo así- el moreno se quedo en silencio, parecía estar debatiéndose en su mente, la respuesta le estaba costando?

Draco bajo la mirada un tanto derrotado, que se suponía que pasaría ahora? Si Harry solo lo aceptaba por que estaba obligado a casarse con alguien?

Una sonora carcajada por parte del Gryffindor hizo que el rubio lo mirara de manera extraña, por que se estaba riendo de esa manera? Que era tan gracioso? miro a su alrededor y solo estaban ellos dos solos, el elfo de seguro seguía inconsciente

–debía castigarte o ese algo habría arruinado nuestra felicidad- sonrió tiernamente mientras extendía su mano para que Draco le colocara el anillo –acepto mi tan esperado amor- esas palabras quedaron en el aire por unos segundos

Draco se quedo pasmado, se apresuro a colocar el anillo antes de que el otro se arrepintiera, Harry se miraba radiante mientras admiraba la pieza que ahora estaba en su dedo, miro a Draco con una sonrisa sincera –nunca perdí la esperanza- se acerco para sellar el compromiso con un suave beso, se abrazo al otro hasta que noto la desnudez de su cuerpo, empujo a un confundido oji gris, quien cayo de golpe al suelo mientras Harry se cubría con una sabana un tanto avergonzado con la cara toda roja.

:.O-ó.:

Harry había decidido darle las buenas a Sirius, el chico se sorprendió cuando Draco le dijo que lo tenía secuestrado en la que seria su futura casa y que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Sirius, así podría visitarlo cuando quisiera, el rubio había pensado en aquello cuando adquirió la casa, ese detalle en verdad que le pareció de lo mas atento por parte del que sería su futuro esposo, en verdad que estaba muy contento.

Entro a la casa por fin, un preocupado Sirius lo recibió con un tremendo abrazo finalizando con una mirada preocupada, al ver que Sirius no se encontraba solo, supo el por que de esa mirada Fudge y el señor Weasley estaban allí y sus rostros no eran el de unas personas felices, Fudje frunció el ceño –Señor Potter esta en graves problemas, hoy era el ultimo día de plazo-

Sirius interrumpió –ya se lo dije, esto no fue culpa de Harry, le dio la hoja de papel, era la nota que había dejado el captor de Harry- Fudje fulmino con la mirada al padrino de Harry

El señor Weasley intervino –pero Ron dijo que te habías comunicado y que estabas bien-

Harry se quedo muy serió, tendría que inventarse alguna tonta historia y solo esperaba que fuera lo bastante convincente, todos decían que tenía ese don para salir de apuros, así que este era el momento de probar que no se equivocaban, Harry estaba por abrir la boca cuando Draco se apresuro a hablar

–si así fuera que pasaría?

Fudje se limpio el sudor al percatarse que era un Malfoy el que se estaba metiendo en la discusión, no era como si Harry hubiera cometido un crimen, no iría a parara a Azkaban o si?

Harry miro su reloj –si no me equivoco el día no ha terminado, por lo tanto no hay razón para discutir

Fudje viro la mirada al moreno –me esta diciendo señor Potter que se casara antes de que el día termine?- el ojiverde asintió con la cabeza

–creo que si habla con mi padre llegaran a estar de acuerdo en que un día mas no afectara en nada esta tontería, después de todo esta hablando de la boda de un Malfoy no?- respondió sin mas ni mas

Fudje comenzó a sudar mas, pasaba una y otra vez su pañuelo por el cuello y la cara –supongo que mientras cumpla con lo que el ministerio de magia a decretado no habrá problemas- Fudje avanzo decidido a salir de ese lugar, volteo buscando a Weasley, este le sonrió –disculpe me quedare un poco mas- fue lo que dijo entonces Fudje hizo una mueca de desagrado y salió del lugar sin siquiera despedirse.

Deshacerse de Fudje era tarea sencilla, lo difícil sería el señor Weasley, Harry miro a su alrededor –donde esta Ron?- Sirius volteo con Draco y este solo negó con la cabeza, al parecer Harry no sabía aun nada de lo que Ron había echo y por la cara que había puesto Arthur tampoco el.

Sirius explico todo lo que había pasado, la confesión de Ron tras el usar el varitasserum, lo que se preguntaba Draco era que había pasado, se había olvidado del pelirrojo por completo al pensar que Harry se había escapado

–cuando Draco abandono la casa, me percate de que Ron debía estar aquí, cuando lo busque para pedirle una explicación me lanzo un hechizo aturdidor, cuando desperté estaba solo minutos después llegaron ustedes- todos fijaron la mirada en Weasley padre

–no lo e visto el mando una lechuza- se defendió mientras levantaba las manos a la altura de su pecho dando a entender que no sabía nada mas del asunto.

Harry tomo el brazo del rubio a manera de suplica –prefiero que la boda sea hoy, después de todo solo es para dar gusto al misterio, la ceremonia podemos planearla con mas tiempo si eso es lo que quieres, me basta con estar a tu lado- Draco le sonrió

Sirius interrumpió –no creo que puedan hacerlo hoy será mejor esperar a mañana, un día no afectara además Fudje lo acepto- volteo con el señor Weasley –si sabe algo de Ron por favor avísenos- Arthur estaba que no lo creía, todo lo que le habían dicho, no lo podía creer, era su hijo de quien hablaban, su sangre, que iba a decir Molly cuando le contara, se despidió de los presentes y se fue.

Cuando parecía que iba por fin descansar sintió unos penetrantes ojos mirándolo, con temor a voltear sujeto fuertemente la mano de Draco, lo mas difícil iba a ser Sirius...

–quiero saber que paso?- el mayor no aceptaría una mentira en lo absoluto, así que Harry no tuvo mas remedio que contar la verdad.

.:O-o:.

Pareciera que todo iba a estar bien ahora que la pareja estaba junta, solo que habían dos cosas que a Harry lo le agradaban, el echo de saber que Ron estaba por allí tramando quien sabe que cosas y por otra parte como estaban las cosas, estaba contento por estar con Draco eso no había duda pero la manera era lo que no le parecía, no había discutido nada respecto a la proposición, temía que fuese solo por el poco tiempo que tenía, sabía que si le hubieran dado mas tiempo hubiera podido arreglar todo con el rubio, aun quería saber tantas cosas, tenía el resumen del ojigris pero y que pasaba con los detalles?

Llego con una bandeja con galletas y café los coloco en la mesa y sirvió una taza a Draco y otra a Sirius, un silencio incomodo inundo el ambiente.

Hasta que Harry se aventuro a preguntar

–dijiste que había una prueba de mi supuesta infidelidad cual es?- se sirvió café con un poco de leche y se sentaba como si la pregunta que acababa de hacer fuera de lo mas normal, intentaba parecer tranquilo después de todo había pensado mucho si hacer o no la pregunta, ya que Sirius estaba allí le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

Los otros dos se quedaron muy serios, Draco iba a abrir la boca y fue interrumpido por Sirius –era una fotografía- dijo secamente

Harry levanto una ceja de manera reprobatoria –todo esto por una simple foto?-

Draco sonrió –si la hubieras visto hasta tu hubieras dudado un poco- miro a Sirius de manera cómplice

–pues yo la mire y no lo podía creer- finalizo el mayor dando un sorbo a su café y tomando una galletita

Harry se quedo muy serio, estaba claro que una simple foto no iba a ser suficiente para él, Harry tomo su café soplo un poco e iba a tomar pero se arrepintió miro a las dos personas que estaban presentes de reojo y dio un suspiro, regreso la taza a la mesa sin tocar el liquido y tomo una galleta, la mordisqueo un poco mientras se llenaba de migajas, Draco tomo un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarlo

–pareces un niño sabes?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora

Harry se le quedo viendo muy serio –explícame la foto- dijo sin mas ni mas

El rubio se retiro un poco y tomo la taza de café y le dio un sorbo un tanto nervioso, no deseaba contar aquello, de solo pensar en la imagen, le daba pena haber creído en tal cosa –no tiene caso- dijo terminando con el suspenso

El ojiverde no se iba a detener de eso estaba seguro, pero si tenia una oportunidad al menos de aplazar aquella explicación la tomaría.

–yo quiero saber!- hizo un puchero y volteo con Sirius, sabía que el había visto la foto así que por lo menos sabría lo que había en ella, su mirada suplicante hizo que Sirius desviara la mirada

–a mi no me mires eso no me corresponde decirlo a mi- dijo tajante

Harry empezaba a perder su paciencia, volteo a ver a Draco quien también había desviado la mirada, frunció el ceño, cerraba los puños con fuerza, que tan terrible podía ser aquello que no querían decirle?

Es todo pensó si no deseban hablar entonces no tenía caso estar en ese lugar, se levanto de repente provocando que la silla se cayera, el estruendo hizo que los presentes fijaran la mirada en Harry y no en la fuente del sonido, se veía bastante molesto

–si no me quieren decir bien, esta claro que no los puedo obligar, pero entiendes que hablaremos de esto tarde o temprano, no quiero iniciar un matrimonio de esta manera!- el moreno aparto con los pies la silla para abrirse paso les dio la espalda a Draco y a Sirius, ni el mismo chico de oro entendía por que el asunto le molestaba tanto, dio el primer paso y presuroso el rubio se levanto para detenerlo lo jalo de la ropa para aprisionarlo empezó a susurrarle al oído –no es necesario que lo sepas o si? No quiero que sufras mas solo confía en mi por favor- el cuerpo de Harry se estaba relajando lo suficiente como para engañar a Draco y liberarse de un jalón quedando de frente al otro, su rostro enfurecido con una ligera lagrima saliendo por su ojo izquierdo –que no vez que ya estoy sufriendo!?- Harry se limpio la lagrima e intentaría irse de nuevo, tenía tantos sentimientos enterrados, resentimiento, impotencia por no poder evitar muchas cosas, todo se había mezclado tras una simple pregunta que hasta el mismo Harry estaba admitiendo para si que era algo sin importancia, solo había sido el detonante para sacar todo aquello que lo estaba molestando.

Draco lo tomo del brazo –no podemos dejar así las cosas mañana es nuestra boda!- el ojiverde se le quedo viendo con resentimiento, el rostro de Draco se ensombreció –si quieres saber esta bien te lo diré- fue bajando la voz con cada palabra.

Maldición pensó Draco, Harry podía ser tan jodidamente manipulador cuando se lo proponía! Ni hablar ya que le había dicho que le diría, lo jalo del brazo le dio un beso en el ojo izquierdo allí donde había salido la lagrima y lo abrazo, hizo que se regresara mientras Sirius levantaba la silla del suelo, el moreno se sentó y miro con seriedad al rubio esperando la explicación.

El rubio aclaro su garganta un poco –la verdad es que no es para tanto, ahora que lo pienso esa foto no es tan…

Harry lo interrumpió –Draco!!- se mostraba algo ansioso, el rubio le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, el rubio dio un ultimo suspiro y comenzó con la explicación –Weslete estaba sin ropa, por lo menos lo que dejaba ver la foto de la cintura para arriba y te abrazaba por la espalda mientras tu sonreías con él, los dos se veían de lo mas contentos recostados sobre algo que parecía ser una cama muy mullida y se acercaba a ti y se pegaba a ti y… Sirius garraspeo llamando la atención del rubio para que detuviera su explicación, ambos voltearon a ver a Harry quien se había quedado muy pensativo

–ah ya! Pero eso solo fue un juego

Ambos se quedaron asombrados por lo que Harry había dicho, el moreno los miro confuso –un juego?- pregunto un tanto molesto el rubio, Harry lo miró un tanto aterrado, aquello ultimo lo había dicho o pensado?

Continuara…

* * *

Nota –pues si jej,e.. mi comp. Se descompuso si no lo hubiera puesto antes je,je.. el próximo cap lo mas seguro es que sea el final si gustan dejar un review y cuando les conteste sabrán que e actualizado, gracias por sus lindos reviews!! Pienso terminar primero este fic y luego el de mirando al futuro y haber cuando termino ese de yami no matsuei T-T malvado final por que los finales son tan difíciles Wa!! Pero bueno espero tener el final de este la próxima semana como adelante les diré que Ron no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados eso se los aseguro la pregunta es cuando hará su movida? 


	6. Aparece Ron Weasley

¿CUÁL ES TU DESEO?

Capitulo 6.- Aparece Ron Weasley

Made in yatta´s brain

.:O-o.o-O:.

–ah ya! Pero eso solo fue un juego…

Harry se había quedado en blanco, eso lo había pensado o lo había dicho? A juzgar por las expresiones que tenían los presentes supo su respuesta…

Draco se exalto –un juego!?

Harry tenía que pensar rápido –un juego que?- dijo aún un poco nervioso, cosa que no fue desapercibida por los dos, incluso el mismo Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado –eso ni yo me lo creo- dijo como no queriendo la cosa, a decir verdad, se había dado cuanta que no estaba ayudando mucho en la situación.

Harry bajo la mirada –es algo sin importancia, enserio, bueno ya que todo esta arreglado…

Draco interrumpió –ah… entonces si es algo sin importancia por que no lo cuentas?- miro etrecerrando los ojos con un deje de molestia

Harry trago saliva –es que es algo sin importancia que a lo mejor tu…

Draco levanto una ceja –que yo que!? Crees que no lo voy a poder comprender, no fuiste tu el que dijo que si nos íbamos a casar mañana era mejor que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros, yo te dije lo de la foto, ahora tu explica tu parte!- dijo terminantemente el rubio.

Harry se quedo serio por unos segundos, por que tenía que haber preguntado por aquello? pudo haber esperado a la luna de miel no? Sonrió para si levemente para que no lo notaran, pues que mas, algún día el rubio debía saberlo no? Además aquello ya había echo demasiado, si hubiera sabido todo lo que provocarían sus acciones ese día, le hubiese dicho al rubio, solo para que este no estallara en celos no había dicho nada si tan solo hubiera sabido que se enteraría y de la peor manera, llena de intrigas, mentiras y suposiciones…

–estoy esperando- dijo con impaciencia el rubio

Harry suspiro –esto paso cuando Ron me iba a presentar a su novio…

Flash back

Harry caminaba distraídamente por la calle, la verdad es que estaba un tanto nervioso, después de todo por fin había llegado el día en el que conocería a la pareja de su mejor amigo, solo podía pensar en que tal si no le caigo bien? Ni hablar lo soportaría así como Ron soportaba a Draco, aunque últimamente se estaban llevando bastante bien, al menos eso era lo que el moreno apreciaba.

Escucho que alguien lo llamaba mientras movía su brazo efusivamente con una radiante sonrisa pintada en su rostro, y con los cabellos mas rojisos que jamás otra familia tendrá, Ron Weasley miraba a Harry emocionado

–apresurate!- dijo sin saludar, jalo al ojiverde para llevarlo al punto de encuentro.

Harry hizo que se detuviera al ver que se dirigían directo a un hotel –que ocurre- dijo un tanto desconcertado el ojiazul, miro la cara de Harry y entonces lo supo y antes de que el otro articulara palabra alguna hablo –en este lugar se esta quedando, en cuanto se desocupe vendrá, no hay problema verdad?

Harry lo miro un tanto acongojado, sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza –esta bien, vamos entonces, ahora era Harry quien jalaba al otro para llegar al hotel.

Entraron sin problemas al lugar, Ron había ido con la recepcionista y le había dado una llave, llegaron a la habitación

–y a que hora llegara?- pregunto el moreno

Ron lo miro sonriente –ya no debe de tardar- fue directo a donde estaba una jarra con jugo de zarzamora roja, se sirvió y empezó a beber, miro a Harry quien lo miraba extrañado –lo siento quieres? Al mismo tiempo que lo dijo derramo la mitad del contenido en su camisa –maldición!- dijo de inmediato mientras pasaba su mano por la tela, como si eso fuera a disminuir la mancha.

Se la quito de inmediato y saco la varita, Harry arqueo la ceja –que harás?- dijo sin comprender bien lo que su amigo intentaba

–Freed me enseño un útil hechizo que limpiara la camisa

–dices que Freed?

Ron agito la barita mientras decía unas palabras muy extrañas, un hilo anaranjado broto de la barita y se fue directo a la camisa, Ron se la guardo satisfecho, tomo la camisa mientras esta aun brillaba, la extendió para mostrarla a Harry –lo vez impecable!- lo dijo con mucho orgullo como si lo antes echo fuera una gran proeza, pero no obtenía respuesta del moreno, Harry estaba aguantando todas las ganas para no soltarse en carcajadas

–entonces me dirás que con ese naranja dejas ciego al que vea la camisa y con eso no notan la mancha verdad? Ja,ja,ja…

El ojiverde no soporto mas y se soltó riendo a mas no poder, Ron volteo la camisa de un jalón y noto como la mancha ahora no solo era mas grande si no que también de un color naranja brillante, hizo una mueca de desagrado, ese maldito Freed!! Pensó para si mientras volteaba a ver como Harry se retorcía de la risa, sonrió maliciosamente dejo la camisa sobre una silla y tomo el vaso, lo lleno de nuevo y le arrojo el contenido a Harry

–listo! Así estamos igual

Harry se quedo perplejo –claro que no! Tu mancha es más fea que la mía- y volvió a reírse, Draco levanto una ceja en forma molesta

–cuando tu rubio te vea, no te reirás de la misma forma

El gryffindor paro en seco de reír, puso una mirada muy seria y se acerco a Ron, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de este –por que piensas que Draco me va a ver en estas condiciones?

El pelirrojo enrojeció hasta las orejas, como si lo que Harry hubiera le hubiera dicho fuese algo embarazoso, sumamente bochornoso, Ron dio un giro rápido, al parecer se había acordado de algo, tomo la varita y volvió a decir algo que Harry no alcanzo a escuchar, una luz naranja volvió a salir, la camisa volvió a brillar y después la mancha ya no estaba, Ron sonrió feliz –ahora que recuerdo Freed me dijo que el movimiento de varita era importante, lo había echo mal anteriormente- tomo la camisa y se la mostró a Harry –dame la tuya- Ron extendio el brazo para que Harry le diera la camisa.

Harry dio un paso atrás, no se iba a quitar la camisa, al menos no era su intención, que tal si entraba el novio de Ron y malinterpretaba todo, el ojiverde empezó a negar con la cabeza de manera enérgica, no quería tener problemas por una tontería como esa, Ron se acercaba peligrosamente al moreno

–Dame la Harry, no quiero que mi novio te vea así!

Harry dio otro paso mas atrás, choco con la orilla de la cama, el camino se había agotado

–yo no quiero que tu novio me vea sin camisa!- dijo como puntualizando que no se la quitaría.

Ron se abalanzo sobre Harry cayendo sobre la cama, Harry forcejeaba para que la dichosa camisa no le fuera retirada –no seas infantil Harry! Dámela esto será rápido!!

Harry seguía negándose a ceder

–si la rompo entonces si no tendrá remedio sabes?- con esas ultimas palabras Harry se quedo quieto repentinamente –esta bien- dijo finalmente Ron termino por quitarle la camisa

– vez que no fue tan difícil?

Harry se le quedo viendo de mala gana –apresúrate y mas te vale que no quede anaranjada!

Ron sonrió ante aquello, hizo el hechizo y la camisa se volvió invisible o simplemente desapareció, los dos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Ron volteo a ver a su amigo lentamente con una sonrisita bastante nerviosa, el asombro del Gryffindor no terminaba, hasta que volteo a ver a su amigo sintió como el enojo empezaba a apoderarse de él, lo tomo de los hombros arrojándolo a la cama, se subió sobre el, estaba muy molesto –me has dejado sin camisa!! Lo movía una y otra vez, mientras Ron intentaba liberarse –espera! Lo puedo remediar, Harry lo miraba de manera inquisitiva –la camisa no esta! Y no me vengas con que me prestaras otra, esa camisa me la dio Draco, maldición- Ron aprovecho el momento de distracción del moreno y se quito a Harry de encima aprisionándolo comenzó a reírse –tranquilo es una broma no pensé que fueras a molestar tanto- todo quedo en silenció, el moreno dio un respiro y comenzó a reírse

–crees que una camisa como esa tan poco fina podría haber sido escogida por Draco??- Sonoras carcajadas dejaban muy desconcertado al pecoso quien frunció el ceño mientras no podía evitar reírse, cayo en su propia broma

–ah sí! Empezó a atormentar a Harry con una lluvia de cosquillas, mientras los dos se reían a mas no poder, Harry rodó por la cama hasta caer al suelo, aun riéndose –escucha necesito mi camisa, no quiero saber que pasara si alguien mas a parte de nosotros se entera de esto, no tengo deseos de dar explicaciones a nadie.

Ron se puso de pie y levanto una vez mas su barita, la camisa de Harry apareció entonces este se levanto del piso y se la puso de nuevo, Ron hizo lo mismo con la suya

–creo que ya se tardo, se acerco a algo que parecía un espejo, la recepcionista aprecio a la vista, tomo algo que estaba pegado al espejo y comenzó a hablar, era como un teléfono con pantalla, de pronto la mujer desapareció del lugar.

Ron estaba un poco decepcionado –no podrá venir hasta dentro de dos horas- dijo finalmente derrotado, Harry se acerco a él –podemos esperarlo no? Ron volteo a verlo –eso es mucho tiempo, me vas a decir que no tienes nada que hacer? Harry se puso de pie estaba algo pensativo –pues había dejado este día libre- Ron lo miraba algo preocupado, negó con la cabeza –no puedo hacerte eso, es mucho tiempo y si dice que no puede otra vez? Habrás perdido todo el día, por que no mejor quedamos otros día, con suerte puede venir tu pequeña adoración-

Harry se quedo sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar, realmente esa idea le gustaba, preferiría conocer a la pareja de Ron en presencia de Draco, así no sería el mal tercio –esta bien!- dijo feliz

Ron fue a la salida abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia para que Harry pasara, el moreno se sonrió divertido, al llegara la recepción Ron fue otra vez con la recepcionista para entregar la llave y salieron del lugar.

Fin del flash back

Harry termino el relato, puso su dedo índice en su mentón como si estuviera recordando algo importante –ahora que recuerdo nunca supe como se llamaba

Draco estaba estático – ese maldito te manoseo? No!! Mas bien te engaño para manosearte!! No se lo perdono!!- esto ultimo lo dijo con furia contenida mientras se ponía de pie y ponia sus manos sobre la mesa, sus ojos mostraban su enojo y celos, mientras un confundido Harry lo miraba atonito.

Sirius desvió la tensión con una pregunta –el nombre de quien? Harry volteo mientras lo miraba con inocencia –como que cual nombre? El del supuesto novio de Ron, jamás supe el nombre- dijo como si lo que explicara fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Los dos se quedaron muy serios, se miraron a los ojos y asintieron al mismo tiempo, el moreno levanto una ceja –que? Por que asienten?

En verdad que Harry podía ser la criatura más inocente del mundo y sin proponérselo, había caído en toda la trampa de su amigo y apostaban a que aun dudaba de la culpabilidad del pelirrojo.

Draco se relajo –esta bien, todo fue un mal entendido, ya entendí, pero aun así no lo perdono, mas le vale no aparecerse o le ira muy mal, si no tienes mas dudas será mejor que me vaya, mañana será un día muy agitado, miro maliciosamente a Harry quien no pudo dejar de sonrojarse –te acompaño- dijo torpemente.

Estaba en la entrada de la casa, la puerta abierta –Draco tengo un mal presentimiento, debimos casarnos hoy- se notaba preocupación en cada palabra que el moreno decía, Draco lo acerco y lo envolvió cariñosamente en sus brazos –estamos juntos, eso es lo importante, no pasara nada, ya veras que mañana será un día muy feliz- lo separo para verlo a la cara, acaricio su mejilla, esas esmeraldas hermosas se notaban preocupadas, le dio un beso en la frente –ya todo esta bien te amo-susurro, acercando mas sus labios a los del otro para despedirse finalmente con un tierno beso, al separarse Harry aun tenía los ojos cerrados sonrió al ver como esas esmeraldas se habrían lentamente solo para él

–hasta mañana, mi hermoso prisionero de secuestro

Harry se rió ante aquello, mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose del rubio, cerro la puerta tras de sí, se recargo en ella, esa preocupación no se iba por mas palabras que Draco le dijese, por mas que le prometiera que todo marcharía a la perfección, no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo.

.:O-o:.

Otro día había llegado y no cualquier día, nada mas y nada menos que el día en el que diría el si mas maravilloso de todos, no sabía por que el tiempo se había puesto en su contra, no había echo la gran cosa y ya era hora, por lo menos ya estaba vestido, estaba caminando de un lado al otro, Sirius no salía de su habitación, por que tardaba tanto! Harry fue a la puerta la abrió y se recargo en el marco, sentía como sus nervios atacaban todo su estomago, tenía una sensación que no podía describir en lo absoluto, una mezcla entre, preocupación, alegría, nervios y Sirius que no salía de la habitación! todo se conjuraba en su contra!

Se preguntaba como estaría Draco en ese momento…

El rubio traía a todos los elfos de la mansión dando vueltas de un lado a otro mientras estaba parado frente a un enorme espejo

Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación –un Malfoy es perfecto por naturaleza, no creo que puedas hacer mas con esa ropa tan simple

Draco volteo a ver a su padre –tiene que ser así pues es algo simple, cuando se haga la boda verdadera entonces ese si será un suceso, mientras tendré que conformarme con esto- volvió a verse de nuevo en el espejo mientras acomodaba el moño de su cuello

–pues si no quieres llegar tarde como los plebellos es mejor que salgamos ahora mismo- Draco sonrió tras el comentario de su padre – y mi madre?

El Malfoy mayor giro los ojos –ella se fue hace mucho, quería que el lugar donde se celebrara la boda fuera un, como dijo?- hizo un ademán de cómo si estuviera pensando –ah! Si un digno lugar para la boda de su único hijo- finalizo la charla con una media vuelta mientras caminaba con gracia y elegancia, Draco lo siguió, el tiempo se agotaba, sentía que era un manojo de nervios, el día que tanto había esperado y nada impediría que Harry y el se casaran ese día ni si quiera ese Weslete!

Draco había echo que su padre colocara a los magos mas calificados para que Weasley no interfiriera en la boda y gracias a Lucius, hizo que Fudge redoblara esa guardia.

.:O-ó:.

Harry aballestado sumamente angustiado durante toda la ceremonia era sumamente notorio, Draco intentaba tranquilizarlo apretando su mano con cariño, eso lo tranquilizaba a momento, pero pareciera que en cualquier momento el chico se desplomaría en el piso.

Tomo la pluma con una temblorosa mano, firmo o al menos eso intento, Draco a diferencia de el tomo la pluma con firme elegancia e hizo unos hermosos trazos en el papel.

Le dio un tierno y rápido beso en los labios, sabía que las demostraciones en publico no le agradaban del todo a Harry quien se puso colorado y mas acalorado de lo que ya estaba, tomo la mano de Draco para salir del lugar a recibir las felicitaciones de sus amigos y familiares, mientras caminaba Draco se acerco a Harry –lo vez nada paso, ya estamos casados- Harry bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se habían vuelto a poner de un tono carmín, era cierto ya era el esposo de Draco, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir esa angustia.

Salio del lugar todos empezaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, Harry ya se estaba relajando, era ridículo estar en ese estado, nada había pasado, empezó a recibir las felicitaciones, primeramente de Sirius, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos, Hermione estaba radiante felicitando a su amigo, mientras Draco por su lado dejaba de abrazar a su madre para ser felicitado por su padre, no había muchas personas, solo los mas cercanos Snape se acerco a felicitar a Harry ya que al parecer Draco aun tenía mas personas en la fila de conocidos.

Un estruendo se escucho un grito histérico proveniente de Narcisa Malfoy llamo la atención de todos lo que miro Harry fue lo mas horrible que jamás se pudo imaginar, el hombre que amaba esta tirado en el piso con una gran mancha roja, después una luz cegadora inundo el lugar, Harry quiso correr pero fue inútil, algo lo estaba jalando, se tallo los ojos y la visión regreso.

Allí estaba parado frente a el Ron Weasley en un lugar desconocido por él.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Nota.- próximo final!!! Err. Eso espero je,je… ya se que e estado postergando ese castigo a Ron pero como en verdad quiero algo bueno lo tengo que planear muy bien je,je.. es lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa je,je.. ya en el siguiente prometo ese castigo je,je.. err.. por que tiene que ser castigado no? Bueno haber que pasa. 


	7. Un artefacto muggle

**¿CUÁL ES TU DESEO?**

Capitulo** 7**.- **_Artefacto Muggle_**

_Made in yatta´s brain_

O-o.o-O

El histérico grito proveniente de Narcisa Malfoy llamo la atención del ojiverde, las personas empezaban a arremolinarse en dirección al rubio cuando volteo lo que vio fue lo mas horrible que jamás se pudo imaginar, el hombre que amaba estaba tirado en el piso con una gran mancha roja en sus ropas, el moreno solo podía escuchar el silencio, sentía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta tan solo tenia deseos de moverse o gritar pero no podía hacer nada, no había reacción alguna, una mano se cerro en su muñeca y después una luz cegadora inundo el lugar, esto hizo que el pelinegro reaccionara Harry quiso correr pero fue inútil, algo lo estaba jalando, esa sensación tan terriblemente conocida por él, sin temor a equivocarse podía asegurar que había sido trasladado, se tallo los ojos y la visión regreso, miro a los lados, donde estaba? Sintió una mirada perturbadora, alguien mas estaba con el en esa habitación.

Allí estaba parado frente a él Ron Weasley…

Harry lo miro al rostro, Ron estaba allí estático con un rostro tranquilo, pero había algo en su mirada que lo hacia incomodarse mas de lo que jamás cualquiera hubiera podido hacerlo, Draco! Esa palabra le vino a la mente y su rostro mostró una preocupación bastante visible, agarro del brazo al pelirrojo –Draco!!- fue la exclamación del moreno.

Todo se quedo en silencio por un breve instante, hasta que el ojiazul reacciono y lo abrazo protectoramente, Harry estaba mas confundido, sus brazos colgando de lado a lado mientras que su amigo lo apretaba con mas fuerza, sintió como este olía su cabello, esto lo hizo querer alejarse lo mas rápido posible, jamás había desconfiado tanto de alguien y que fuera de su mejor amigo no lo hacia mejor, sabía que había una explicación para todo lo que Ron había echo, pero en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era saber de Draco!

Fue el mismo Ron quien los separo, tomo a Harry de los hombros –lo siento, no tiene caso que veas a Malfoy.

Harry se libero del agarre de Ron con desconcierto, no pudo evitar preguntar –de que hablas? Draco? Donde estoy?, Qué es lo que esta pasando Ron!?

El joven Weasley respiro profundo con aire despreocupado, como si todo estuviera estupendo –Malfoy ya no esta en este mundo, ese maldito

Harry lo tomo del cuello de la camisa –de que estas hablando!? No puede estar muerto!- una lagrima escapaba del ojo izquierdo de Harry, el solo decirlo le dolía, Draco no podía estar muerto, Ron sonrió con sorna –claro que lo esta, de eso no me cabe duda.

Harry no soportaba mas, las lagrimas por fin habían escapado sin poder hacer algo al respecto, el pelirrojo lo decía con tanta seguridad, sintió la mano fría de Ron rozarle las mejillas intentando limpiarlas el liquido salado –no te preocupes Harry, ya veras que el dolor pronto pasara…

Harry estaba horrorizado, de que demonios hablaba!? Todo estaba tan confuso, o en vedad era que se negaba a aceptar la realidad de todo, Ron había matado al amor de su vida y ahora le decía que todo estaría bien?

El moreno dio un paso atrás lentamente, intentaba dar otro, solo quería alejarse lo mas posible de su "amigo" Ron se quedo con la mano colgada, mientras lo miraba con preocupación

–yo te consolare, todo va a estar bien Harry, ese hurón ya no podrá dañarte mas

Harry sintió la fría pared detrás de si, se deslizo lentamente, se sentía sin fuerzas y su mente un mar de confusión y contradicción, miraba fijamente al pelirrojo, sin parpadear, solo se peguntaba, como había terminado en esa situación?

Ron se regreso y tomo algo entre las manos, la frotaba con cariño contra su rostro, como si fuese algo valioso para él, algo que anhelaba –maldito hurón, siempre despreciando a los que no eran sangre limpia y sobre todo despreciando a los muggles, nunca pensó que moriría a causa de uno de los artefactos muggles ja! Tiene lo que merece- Ron apunto con el arma a donde estaba Harry –mejor que una barita, apuntas tiras del gatillo y BOM! El sujeto muere ja, ja, ja… no es grandioso?

La persona que estaba hablando no era Ron en definitiva, no se le parecía, ese brillo de desprecio en los ojos y resentimiento, Harry solo miraba como se acercaba a el mientras bajaba el arma que tenia en las manos se arrodillo, tomo la barbilla de Harry –cumplió su promesa no es así?-

Harry no entendía lo que se le estaba preguntando –la cumplió?- Ron al parecer entendió que Harry no comprendía del todo –te toco ese maldito eh Harry? Sus asquerosas manos se deleitaron con tu cuerpo? Lo hizo? Dime!!!

Un tanto de locura se notaba en ese hombre que estaba frente a él, algo que ni en el mismo Lord Voldemort hubiera podido detectar, no por lo menos con esa intensidad, Ron se impacientaba, dejo el arma en el piso y tomo con sus manos la cabeza de Harry obligándolo a verlo directo a los ojos –te toco?- Harry intentaba mover la cabeza negando, abrió la boca pero no salía sonido alguno, trago saliva y en un susurro dijo –no- el ojiazul lo libero, tomo el arma de fuego y se puso de pie –muy bien- dijo satisfecho.

Dio unos pasos de un lado para regresar y así sucesivamente, como si estuviera pensando, se detuvo en seco y miro a Harry sonrió maliciosamente –se que ahora eres viudo, siento no haber podido impedir que te casaras con él, aun así no todo se perdió, sigues intacto y eso es lo mas importante.

De que demonios hablaba!? Harry lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y ver con sus propios ojos como estaba Draco, por que seguía perdiendo su tiempo allí? Por que seguir en ese lugar, Ron había confesado descaradamente haber intentado matar al amor de su vida de la manera mas tranquila y natural y Harry estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo! Que demonios!! Se levanto de un solo movimiento, vio una puerta y se encamino a ella, Ron lo tomo de la ropa, jalándolo –a donde crees que vas?

Harry volteo un poco y lo miro de reojo, se libero del agarre –no es obvio tengo que ir con Draco.

Ron frunció el ceño –ya se que es muy pronto para pedirte que lo olvides, pero no te dejare hacer tal cosa.

Harry ahora si se estaba molestando y bastante –no me interesa lo que pienses o hagas yo me voy!

Un chasquido llamo la atención del ojiverde, miro hacia donde estaba Ron y allí estaba su ex amigo apuntándole con la misma arma con la que había disparado a Draco –no dejare que hagas una tontería, si tengo que lastimarte para que comprendas que no hay nada para ti donde este un Malfoy entonces lo haré.

Harry se quedo estático mirando el arma –si vas a dispararme, entonces hazlo por que solo así me detendrás- Harry se dio media vuelta y tomo la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a largarse de ese lugar, ni Ron era tan estupido como para disparar esa cosa y arriesgarse a que alguien lo descubriera.

Sintió que algo lo elevaba y lo lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación, Ron había sacado su varita, la dura pared hizo que Harry reaccionara, adolorido por el golpe intento enfocar la miraba hacia su atacante –te lo dije Harry, esto es por tu bien.

Harry se apoyo en la pared sus piernas se tambaleaban un poco, estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe, miro con odio contenido a Ron, lo cual no paso por desapercibido –me lo agradecerás después, entiende que esto lo hago por que te amo

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, retiro unos mechones de su cara –ja! Me amas dices? Si en verdad me quisieras un poco de lo que dices no me harías esto!

Ron se acercaba peligrosamente –al contrario mi querido Harry, el hurón solo te habría traído desgracias, yo por el contrario te ofrezco la felicidad a mi lado…

Ron acorralo a Harry en un abrazo –te amo- le susurro al oído, Harry intentaba separarse –Ron solo eres mi amigo, nada mas, solo eso puedes ser.

Ron se separo para verlo –yo he estado contigo desde siempre y ese maldito te despreciaba y hacia tu vida miserable en el colegio y ahora me dices que esa misma persona puede hacerte feliz y yo no!?- Ron intento besar a Harry en los labios pero este ladeo la cabeza –sabes que en el corazón no se manda, y no pudo amarte como tu me lo pides

El pelirrojo se estaba enojando, ahora resultaba que no era mejor que Malfoy? Su ira se encendió, ahora le iba a demostrar lo contrario, le demostraría que era superior a ese maldito idiota hurón!

De un tirón lanzo a Harry al sofá que estaba a un lado, Harry estaba aturdido se había golpeado con el respaldo del sofa, agradecía que este estuviera mullido por lo menos el daño había sido menos, cuando regreso a la realidad Ron lo estaba besando, se deslizaba por todo su cuello, mientras intentaba quitar las ropas del moreno, Harry intento detenerlo pero la posición en la que estaba no le permitía dar gran pelea –tu solo vas a ser mió y de nadie mas dijo con la voz ronca de deseo.

Harry seguía luchando lo más que podía, no había pospuesto ese momento tan especial con Draco para que todo terminara de esa manera, violado por su ex mejor amigo, intentaba aclarar su mente, pensar en algo –Ron- dijo levemente –así no- Ron parecía no escuchar o no quería escuchar lo que el ojiverde le decía –tienes razón- estas palabras hicieron que Ron se detuviera en seco para mirar a Harry, el moreno safo una de sus manos y la poso en el rostro del pelirrojo –esto es por mi bien no es así?- el ojiazul asintió con la cabeza, Harry lo arrincono al otro lado del sofá de manera seductora –como no me di cuenta, si estaba frente a mi, la persona que en verdad me haría feliz- deslizo su mano lentamente por el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba a él abrazándolo por el cuello –soy un tonto por no ver la verdad, Draco me abandono, no confío en mi y tu siempre has estado allí para mi, siempre buscando mi felicidad- lentamente se acercaba para besar al otro, hasta que los ojos del niño de oro lo delataron, Harry había mirado a otro lugar, se notaba cierto miedo, intentaba agarrar algo, Ron lo empujo –no voy a caer en tus engaños, Harry tenía en sus manos la pistola y apuntaba un tanto tembloroso hacia donde estaba Ron –ahora me dejaras irme tranquilamente- Ron levanto las manos mientras ambos se levantaban lentamente del sofá –piensa bien lo que haces Harry, no te vayas a arrepentir después- la respiración del moreno estaba agitada, claro contando con que era la primera vez que tenia en las manos una cosa de esas

–es fascinante no es así?- dijo maliciosamente el pelirrojo

Harry no entendía de lo que este hablaba, solo sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento, no se consideraba como un asesino, no importaba lo que él otro le hubiera echo no caería tan bajo, no después de lo de Voldemort

–la fascinación por las cosas de los muggles de mi padre por fin me fue de utilidad, sientes el poder que te causa apuntar y saber que la vida de alguien mas esta en tus manos, no es así?

Harry frunció el seño –estas loco- dijo mientras bajaba el arma, Ron aprovecho ese momento para lanzarse contra Harry y en un impulso Harry acciono el mecanismo que hizo que la bala saliera disparada dando directamente en el pie derecho de Ron este se dejo caer, gritando de dolor, un grito desgarrador, Harry estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado, temeroso dejo caer el arma, solo lo había lastimado, nada que atentara contra su vida, por el momento, ahora o nunca pensó y echo a correr, dio media vuelta sin escuchar los llamados lastimeros de Ron y salió de la habitación, corrió por un pasillo, entonces recordó algo que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta, no podrás escapar de este barrio muggle, eso le pareció escuchar antes de irse, llego por fin a la calle, en verdad que era el típico barrio muggle, como escapar de ese lugar? Miro en todas direcciones buscando a alguien que le pudiera dar una dirección, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar allí esperando a que Ron se incorporara y decidiera ir tras él.

.:O-o:.

Narcisa se negaba a soltar a su adorado hijo, el señor Malfoy intentaba separarla para que alguien ayudara a su hijo, Hermione llego decidida tomo la varita en sus manos y apunto a Draco.

Una imagen aparecía un tanto borrosa, mientras tomaba forma, Hermione la movía de un lado a otro mientras observaba deductiva, la imagen desapareció y otro hechizo por parte de la castaña, la sangre dejo de salir y el dolor se había ido, solo que no podía mover su brazo, miro interrogante a Hermione  
–al parecer la bala no afecto ningún órgano, solo los huesos del hombro, te inmovilice para que no tuvieras molestias y así te repongas mas rápido, podrás moverte al cabo de 24 hrs

Draco intento levantarse, solo que había algo que no le cuadraba por completo, la atención se había centrado tanto en el rubio que se habían olvidado de algo, bueno algunas cosillas de vital importancia

Primero.- como había llegado una bala en un lugar donde todo lo que había era magos?  
Segunda.- donde estaba Harry?

Al fin todos se percataron de la ausencia de Harry, volteaban en todas direcciones, la tierra se lo había tragado? Tantos Aurores presentes y nadie podía decir nada al respecto?

Uno de ellos se acerco al lugar donde había estado antes Harry saco la varita, sin duda alguna, había algo de magia residual, un transportador, no había duda!

Draco agarro al sujeto con su mano libre apretando con fuerza –donde esta?

El auror se sorprendió un poco, y fue Severus quien calmo al rubio –ese Weslete! Estoy seguro que es él, nadie mas podría haber echo esto!

Hermione se acerco –ahora que recuerdo, su padre se encarga de los artefactos muggles no sería raro que se encontrara con una pistola

Draco no tenía duda de lo que había acontecido, esa maldita comadreja le había disparado, sin mucho existo intentado matar y al final había raptado a Harry y quien sabe que cosas mas habrá planeado para el y Harry, su preocupación era evidente, volvió a agredir al mismo Auror –tiene que encontrarlo!!

.:O-o:.

Ya había pasado una hora, Ron se había lanzado un hechizo, afortunadamente había aprendido algo de su amiga Hermione, no por nada había soportado esas charlas interminables.

Había ido tras la pista del ojiverde, no podía estar lejos, ese lugar estaba desértico, no había a quien pedirle ayuda, los muggles estaban en sus trabajos, pero el tiempo se agotaba debía encontrarlo antes de que alguien le ayudara.

Harry había encontrado un edificio en construcción al parecer habían abandonado la obra, por lo menos le serviría como escondite en lo que pensaba que hacer, sin dinero, ni varita, nadie a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros y con Ron persiguiéndolo, se sentía perdido en verdad sumamente perdido.

Draco, ese nombre pasaba por su mente, que estará pasando se preguntaba, mientras veía el anillo que este le había colocado en la ceremonia, símbolo de su unión, no podía estar muerto, de eso estaba seguro, Ron no era bueno usando cosas muggles, como aquella vez en la que llamo a la casa de sus tíos, su tío Bernon se había molestado tanto que le había gritado que allí no vivía ningún Potter, además de la reprimenda que recibió el moreno, dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, estaba cansado de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez, y lo peor es que no había encontrado una solución si tan solo el autobús Noctambulo pasara por allí, imaginaba que mientras estuviera oculto eso no pasaría, acaso debía arriesgarse? Y si Ron lo encontraba antes? Ni hablar pensó se puso de pie, no había otra solución. Miro a ambos lados en busca del pelirrojo avanzo lentamente y con sumo cuidado, quien sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado ya y todos debían estar preocupados por él, se relajo un poco aliviado de no ver cercas al pelirrojo, con el pie como se lo dejo dudaba si pudiera caminar, termino re relajarse con ese último pensamiento y camino mas tranquilo, hasta que sintió como le era golpeada la espalda con algo de superficie dura, apenas si logro usar sus manos para aminorar la caída, quedo tendido en la tierra por unos instantes, su espalda dolía, intento voltearse para ver que había sido aquello, pero eso no fue necesario.

–te encontré

Una voz que hizo que su corazón latiera con rapidez por el miedo, sintió que el oxigeno se le iba, que podía hacer ahora?

Ron dejo caer el trozo de madera con el que había golpeado a Harry –no debiste hacer aquello Harry- el pelirrojo se acerco cojeando un poco, el sonido de unas sirenas sacaron a los dos de su, conversación?

Una patrulla se acercaba al lugar, Harry no sabía si sentirse aliviado, eran muggles, policías muggles, ellos bajaron rápidamente del vehículo y apuntaron con sus armas a Ron

–baje su arma!- demandaban mientras que uno se acercaba sigilosamente –ponga el arma en el piso y levante las manos, repitió el hombre, Harry ni había notado que conservaba el arma, Ron puso cara de inocencia –es un error, me dispararon, estaba tratando se protegernos de un sujeto- el policía no cambiaba de postura –bien solo baje el arma y levante las manos- el policía iba sacando unas esposas, miro de reojo a Harry quien seguía en el suelo.

Ron parecía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia –quiere mi arma?- Miro el arma y en un rápido movimiento apunto al policía y disparo –pues tome mi arma- justo en el pecho, este cayo de espaldas, los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, el otro policía disparo contra Ron, pero este se protegió o había fallado el tiro? Era el momento de actuar Harry se lanzo contra Ron para quitarle el arma, forcejeaba, no permitiría que matara a nadie mas, un clic cercano a la cabeza de Ron los hizo detenerse, era el mismo policía al que le había disparado apuntándole en la cabeza, Ron finalmente soltó el arma, estaba un tanto sorprendido, le había disparado, el lo vio caer, como era posible? El policía le puso las esposas mientras llegaban más policías…

Habían tomado la declaración de Harry, el moreno estaba en una salita el lugar estaba abarrotado con gente gritando cosas como métalo en la cárcel o es una injusticia, estaba tomando un café caliente, no era muy afecto a esas bebidas pero el momento lo ameritaba, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro –Draco- volteo al momento de mencionar su nombre, Sirius estaba frente a él, lo abrazo con fuerza, se separo de repente un tanto asustado, si el que estaba allí era Sirius entonces Draco?

El mayor comprendió la situación y sonrió –no te preocupes- apenas terminaba de decir esas palabras cuando escucho la voz del rubio llamarle, se volteo de inmediato y fue corriendo para abrazarlo y besarlo, casi tumba a su esposo de la emoción, unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, había estado temiendo lo peor, afortunadamente estaba equivocado.

Ron estaba en una prisión miggle por lo pronto aguardando a ir a Azkaban pero aun había cosas que necesitaba saber…

Continuara…

* * *

Nota,- ya se que dije que este es el final je,je… pero bueno haber castigo de Ron mm… pues balazo en el pie una sacudida en el piso, esta en la prision muggle err.. y lo que le falta ademas de ir a azkaban y pues la escena que estamos esperando ja,ja,ja… XD! Digo no lo podia poner todo en este cap je,je.. pero ahora sip el final si será el que sigue aun Ron tiene un as bajo la manga ja,ja,ja XD!! Al menos eso creer aja,ja,ja .. err.. mejor no les digo mas. 


	8. abriendo los ojos

_**Advertencia en el siguiente cap habrá escenas fuertes sobre aviso no hay engaño, el esperado lemon! **_

**¿CUÁL ES TU DESEO?**

**Capitulo 7.-**_Abriendo los ojos_

Made in yatta´s brain

**O-o.o-O**

Escucho la voz del rubio llamarle, se volteo de inmediato y fue corriendo para abrazarlo y besarlo, casi tumba a su esposo de la emoción, unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, había estado temiendo lo peor, afortunadamente estaba equivocado.

Ron estaba en una prisión miggle por lo pronto aguardando a ir a Azkaban pero aun había cosas que necesitaba saber…

Por fin, el trago mas amargo al parecer había pasado, Sirius se había mostrado renuente a dejarlos solos, pero comprendió que un tercero en una luna de miel no era una muy buena idea, no importaba la situación, además Ron ya no presentaba menaza alguna, al menos eso pensaban.

Era la primera vez que entraban como pareja, no, como esposos...

Draco tomo la mano de Harry –se que la tradición muggle dice que debe entrar la novia en brazos del novio, pero en nuestro caso imagino que si entramos tomados de la mano bastara no?- dijo el rubio con algo de pena al final, volteo en otra dirección como no dando importancia al asunto, intentando ocultar el carmesí que de seguro se había puesto en sus mejillas.

Harry lo miro entre sorprendido y divertido, apretó la mano que se le ofrecía llevándola a su boca para depositar un tierno beso en ella, él rubio le miro de inmediato viendo la sonrisa del ojiverde –es mas de lo que podría pedir- dijo finalmente el moreno.

.:O-o:.

Mientras Ron estaba a la espera en una fría celda muggle, sentado en la esquina mas alejada, había dos sujetos que lo miraban insistentemente, su cara de desagrado ante esos muggles fue suficiente para que estos pensaran que eso era una invitación.

Se acercaron volteando a ver si había un guardia que los pudiera estar observando o le importara, uno de ellos se sentó a un lado de ron repegandosele lo mas posible, incomodando al pelirrojo y al mismo tiempo enojándose, esos muggles podían llegar a ser irritantes cuando se lo proponían el otro se puso frente a él para impedirle escape alguno, eran dos sujetos muy parecidos físicamente, poco diferentes a como Sirius se veía en sus tiempos de Azkaban, aquellos en los que era un fugitivo y enemigo ante el mundo mágico –por que estas aquí- dijo el mas cercano a su oído, al parecer esos tipos no sabían lo que era el jabón o el dentífrico, su aroma era ofensivo para cualquier olfato, por que tenía el que estar en esa situación? Todo era culpa de ese hurón! Y eso no se iba a quedar así, sonrió para si –yo...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando un guardia llamo –Ron Weasley- los otros sujetos se separaron de él lo mas rápido que pudieron, Ron se apresuro a acercarse a los fríos barrotes, allí estaba, no era otro mas que su padre, Arthur Weasley, Ron lo miro con cara de niño bueno –padre viniste por mi? Vas a sacarme de este horrible lugar!?- un poco de desesperación reflejada en sus ojos, eso seria suficiente para ablandar el corazón de su tonto padre.

Arthur lo miro muy serio –hijo los muggles no quieren liberarte, no puedo llevarte a la comunidad mágica, y lo que es peor, no creo que te vaya mejor si logro sacarte de aquí, Ron- hizo una pausa, dudaba si preguntar o no, se aclaro la garganta –por que lo hiciste?

El silencio se hizo presente, Ron bajo la cabeza, ya se esperaba algo como eso de su sentimental padre, se pensó un poco lo que diría –Malfoy no se merecía a Harry- dijo finalmente con mucha pesadumbres –nadie lo va a amar mas que yo, ese engreído no lo puede hacer feliz- sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos –y tu si- interrumpió con dureza –en el corazón sabes que no se manda hijo- Ron dejo salir una lagrima y frunció el seño –tal vez ahora el no lo vea, pero se que con el tiempo será feliz a mi lado, le abandono sin si quiera pensarlo, sin pedir explicaciones, no se tomo la molestia de ver si era cierto o falso, no confío en Harry! Tu crees que ese tipo de persona pueda hacer feliz a Harry, no tiene excusa por su ausencia, padre tienes que ayudarme- esto ultimo lo dijo de manera suplicante, sus mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas, su padre lo miro con preocupación –escucha no prometo nada, los muggles te tienen por intento de asesinato a un oficial de policía y en el mundo mágico por intentar matar a Malfoy, créeme Lucius Malfoy no descansara hasta verte sufriendo en Azkaban!

El guardia llego en ese momento para avisarle que su tiempo se había agotado, Arthur coloco su mano sobre la de Ron –cuídate hijo- salió del lugar junto con el guardia, miro a su espalda, allí estaban esos muggles esperando con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**.:O-o:.**

Harry había salido de la ducha, se enredo una toalla en la cintura y se fue directo al espejo, terminaba de cepillar sus dientes cuando sintió una mano juguetona en su pecho, deslizándose lentamente, Harry volteo y se encontró con los labios del rubio, se separo –mm.. menta- susurro, Harry sonrió levemente mientras el rubio se dedicaba a besar por todo el cuello hasta el hombro, Harry echo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas espacio al rubio, disfrutando de la placentera sensación que Draco le proporcionaba, lentamente la mano de Draco se deslizaba en dirección a la toalla, llego al borde de esta, dispuesto a retirarla, mientras besaba la espalda del ojiverde, Harry lo detuvo entonces abruptamente –espera- se volteo para verlo de frente –tu... – miro en dirección a su brazo afectado, el rubio comprendió, tomo la barbilla del moreno y lo obligo verlo a los ojos –no estoy invalido, no pasara nada si lo hacemos, escúchame Potter eres mi esposo por lo tanto las excusas se agotaron- dijo molesto, como un regaño, Harry se impresiono un poco, se sentía como si el hubiera echo algo malo, entonces Draco sonrió picaramente, Harry lo miro divertido –claro que estas invalido!- se libero de agarre del rubio y se acerco, casi pegado a los labios –eres mi invalido y necesitas mi atención- termino de decir aquello besándolo, un sorprendido Malfoy se dejo abrazar tras unos segundos se relajo y comenzó a disfrutar del momento –que tal si ayudo a bañarte- el rubio sonrió –estaba por pedírtelo- le dio otro tierno beso y se encaminaron a la bañera.

Harry tallaba la espalda del rubio, ciertamente el baño no había sido lo que el rubio imaginaba, Harry le había ayudado a tallar su cuerpo pero el continuaba con la toalla en su cintura, que acaso no pensaba entrar a la bañera!?

–Harry amor, por que no te quitas esa molesta toalla de la cintura y te metes aquí conmigo?

El moreno solo sonrió mientras enjuagaba el jabón de la espalda –no quiero que sea en la bañera, además no te quería sucio en mi cama

–tu cama?- dijo desconcertado –ahora que estas limpio es nuestra cama, se rió bajito por la expresión del rubio, le echo encima una toalla grande –te espero, no tardes...

Draco volteo a la puerta y vio como Harry salía, estaba jugando con el o algo por el estilo? Era acaso una especie de venganza? Acaso el moreno no deseaba eso tanto como él?

Se seco como pudo y se envolvió en la toalla, entro en la habitación y Harry no estaba allí!! Para bromas ya era suficiente, ah!, ahora entendía seguía en el hospital y ese era una especie de sueño, no? Una pequeña toalla cayo en su cabeza y unas manos firmes le secaban el cabello –estas mojando todo!- Draco se giro para quedar de frente al ojiverde, Harry se sonrojo y sus nervios empezaron a aumentar, la mirada de Draco le hacia ponerse nervioso, demasiado, quería decir algo pero su mente se puso en blanco, miro los labios de su espectacular esposo, necesitaba besarlos, solo eso le venia ala mente, jalo la cabeza del rubio con la toalla que tenía aun en su cabeza obligándolo a besarlo, Draco se abrazo con su mano libre, pegándose lo mas posible a moreno, ansiaba sentir toda la piel de Harry debajo de su cuerpo, Harry dejo caer la tela y se abrazo al cuello, profundizando el beso, mientras el ojigris lo movía lentamente hacia la cama, topo con el frente de la cama –puedo subirme a tu cama?- le dijo entre besos, Harry sonrió mientras descendía para quedar sentado en la cama, se fue rápidamente hasta alcanzar las almohadas quito la sabana y se metió en ellas tapándose por completo –ahora me dirás que eres tímido?- el rubio ladeo la cabeza divertido, Harry se asomo dejando la sabana debajo de sus ojos, Draco se clavo en esa mirada, un hermoso verde asomándose entre suaves sabanas blancas con una expresión entre lujuria e inocencia, hubiese sido muy romántico y sensual gatear por debajo pero su brazo no podía llevar acabo esa función, rodeo la cama y se coloco por el lado que estaba Harry, este se tapo por completo mientras se escuchaban una risitas, se despojo de lo único que traía puesto y se metió en la cama –te tengo- le dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el, Harry lo miro con tal intensidad –entonces no me sueltes- y lo beso mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse mas sobre su cuerpo –te amo- escucho al rubio sin permitir contestar a aquello le beso los labios, así que en vez de contestar se lo demostraría, en verdad lo deseaba, lo amaba tanto, había decidido que se dejaría llevar por los instintos, se abrazo a Draco acariciando su espalda mientras degustaba de los labios del otro, suavemente deslizaba sus labios, el rubio mordió el labio inferior de Harry jalándolo hacia el, se sumergió mas en el beso, hasta que decidió que era el momento de ir en busca de mas piel, su respiración estaba agitada y la de Harry también, dio un mordisco en la oreja de Harry arrancándole un ligero gemido y varios jadeos por parte del Gry, eso lo excitaba aun mas, deseaba escuchar a Harry gimiendo y pidiendo por mas, besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos al cuello mientras arrancaba suspiros del otro.

–házmelo ya, hazme tuyo...

Draco sintió como las piernas del hermoso cuerpo que tenia debajo lo rodeaban por la cintura exponiéndose enteramente –hazlo- suplicaba, el rubio sonrió, estaba dispuesto a hacerle eso y muchas cosas mas...

Un fuerte sonido de algo que se golpeaba contra la pared y de pronto la tibieza del cuerpo de Draco ya no se podía sentir, volteo a su derecha y allí estaba en el suelo inconsciente Draco enredado en la sabana Harry tomo la almohada y se cubrió al escuchar una sonrisa, volteo y allí estaba Ron Weasley de nuevo...

**.:O-o:.**

Weasley pare dejaba el lugar, la sonrisa malévola por parte de lo otros sujetos no se hizo esperar, fue cuando Ron se percato del pequeño regalito de su padre, tontos muggles pensó, no consideran que una varita pueda ser peligrosa, se agacho y tomo la varita en sus manos, apunto con ella a los dos sujetos, quienes incrédulos lo miraron y después se carcajearon.

–pretendes defenderte con una ramita? Volvieron a carcajearse

Ron no cambiaba de postura, las risas cesaron, en verdad pensaba defenderse con una varita de madera? Una luz salió de esta...

**.:O-o:.**

Ron estaba con varita en mano, Draco inconsciente en el suelo y Harry desnudo con una almohada cubriéndolo y sumamente confundido

–No permitiré que te toque! Exploto el pelirrojo muy molesto –voy a terminar lo que empecé, no dejare que ese, ese hurón te lastime mas.

Ron se acercaba con paso decidido hasta donde yacía Draco en el suelo. Harry lo observaba, terminar lo que empezó? Por que hacia eso? Ron es su mejor amigo, por le lastimaba así? Aun sentía mucho apreció por el pelirrojo, su primer amigo en el colegio y su mejor amigo y ahora la persona que pretendía alejarlo del amor de su vida, por que no era capaz de aceptar la realidad, no deseaba perder a su mejor amigo, pero si no aceptaba esta realidad perdería lo mas anhelado en este mundo, perdería a Draco, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, tomo el primer objeto que encontró, un adorno de porcelana de la mesa de a lado y la estrello en la cabeza de Ron dejándolo inconsciente se quedo de pie sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, el sonido de una lechuza lo saco del trance, tomo la carta, provenía de Sirius, leyó el contenido, en ella le decía que Ron había escapado, Ron pensó exaltado, regreso a la habitación, los dos seguían en el suelo, le quito la varita a Ron y le lanzo un hechizo para atarlo se puso algo de ropa y despertó a Draco, esa noche la pasaron en vueltas en el ministerio, debían estar seguros de que Ron ahora si permanecería en Azkaban.

**.:O-o:.**

Habían llegado en la mañana un tanto cansados, se miraron y sonrieron levemente, Draco lo rodeo con sus brazos –mira el lado positivo, ahora podré usar mis dos manos- Harry se aferró a el con fuerza –tenia tanto miedo, no podía pensar en nada, yo...

–shhh... ya paso, todo esta bien- Draco le tomo la mano y lo llevo a la habitación –lo que necesitas es un buen descanso y estarás como nuevo- Harry apretó la mano del rubio, este volteo, el moreno lo miraba con decisión, negó con la cabeza –lo que necesito es que me hagas el amor- se acerco a Draco y le quito la camisa que llevaba puesta y empezó a besarle de manera desesperada, Draco lo detuvo –espera, estas cansado por que no dormimos unas horas y después... Malfoy no termino de decir aquello cuando Harry se quito su camisa y lo volvió a abrazar para reanudar el beso, quería lo que en la noche se le había negado, lo deseaba como nadie tenía una idea, Draco no fue difícil de convencer, ahora que podía usar sus dos brazos se abrazaba al moreno con total abandono, Harry bajo sus manos hasta llegar al pantalón, lo desabrocho sin ningún problema y empezó a despojar al rubio de la ropa acto a seguir el rubio lo imito, deslizo su mano por los bien formados glúteos del Gry deleitándose con esa formidable anatomía, cansancio? Esa palabra dejaba de existir en ese preciso momento, solo había pasión en ese momento, lo tiro en la cama de un solo empujón, lo miro de arriba abajo, por Merlín!! Harry era hermoso, su rostro, su pecho, su abdomen, esas piernas bien formadas, todo él era perfecto, se inclino en la cama, ahora si podría hacer su movimiento sensual!

Lentamente como un elegante gato se acerco a gatas al moreno, sus ojos llenos de lujuria lo excitaban, Merlín todo él lo excitaba, se detuvo en el estomago mientras trazaba un camino de besos, provocando ligeras cosquillas, subía lentamente, se detuvo en una tetilla y comenzó a succionar y lamer, levanto la mirada sin dejar de besar mientras miraba al moreno gemir levemente, siguió subiendo lentamente besando todo a su paso, Harry arqueo el cuello, era tan placentero sentir la respiración de Draco en su cuello y mas aun los besos de este, tomo los labios pidiendo paso con su lengua y Harry gustoso le permitió el paso de esta, mientras degustaba de esa deliciosa boca, bajaba lentamente su mano hasta la rodilla del ojiverde la jalo para ir separando las piernas y darle espacio su respiración agitada le pedía parar el beso Harry había enredado sus dedos en su cabello acariciándolo, mientras movía la otra pierna, se enredo en el cuerpo de Draco suave y lentamente, besando un poco por aquí, acariciando un poco por allá, sintiendo su cuerpo arder y su respiración entrecortada en conjunto con los gemidos de su amante escucho como en su susurro...

–házmelo, te amo, Draco...

Escuchar su nombre fue lo mas increíble de todo, la suplica de Harry por mas placer por parte de Harry no sería negada, abrió un poco mas las piernas del moreno podía sentir su palpitante erección y la de Harry tocándolo, estaba mas que preparado para lo que venía, lentamente introdujo su miembro en la tibia entraba de Harry, un grito ahogado por parte del moreno mientras se aferraba con fuerza al rubio, Draco se introdujo un poco mas, hasta estar completamente dentro de Harry, espero unos segundos para acostumbrarse y asegurarse de que no había dañado a Harry –sigue- le dijo en el oído, Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo, Harry pronto tomo el ritmo

–mmm así... así

Draco se encendía con cada palabra -te gusta?-dijo en un tono que Harry no podía describir mas que en una palabra ¨sensual¨

Los movimiento seguían rítmicamente mientras Harry se aferraba mas al rubio aruñando un poco la espalda –mas- pidió y el ojigris comenzó a aumentar las embestidas, entre gritos ahogados, jadeos y gemidos, aumentaban mas y mas los movimientos en una total sincronía mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en oleadas de placer, pronto llegaría a su limite, Harry se derramo en Draco al mismo tiempo que con una ultima embestida dejaba su liquido en Harry, sintiendo como el fuego que había sentido quemante en su vientre era apagado, Draco quedo agotado sobre Harry, intentaba normalizar la respiración, se separo de Harry mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla, elojiverde sonrió –fue maravilloso, mas de lo que esperaba- termino con un suspiro de satisfacción, se abrazo a Draco, su cuerpo estaba tibio, se sentía tan bien estar en esa posición –pues tu no estuviste mal- dijo en tono burlón, Harry lo fulmino con la mirada se quiso separar al instante pero Draco lo atrapo fuertemente en sus brazos –no estuviste mal, estuviste soberbio, Harry eres delicioso, explícame otra vez por que postergamos esto tanto tiempo?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante para luego romper en tremendas risas

–lo postergamos por que me amas y yo te amo- le dio un besito en la nariz

Draco lo beso, en eso tenía razón lo amaba demasiado y ahora podía despertar todos los días con un ser maravilloso a su lado.

Todo lo que habían pasado había sido como una prueba, la cual habían pasado exitosamente, su premio, tenerse el uno al otro.

**FIN**

* * *

Nota.- uff por fin, como eh batallado con la escenita romántica je, je... no pude evitar interrumpirlos ja,a,j XD!! Bueno esto es el final de mi fic espero y les haya gustado!!

Este es el fin del fic gracias por leer!!


End file.
